Cuatro tortugas una flor
by Manfariel
Summary: Las tortugas se enamoran de la misma persona, una chica perfecta, ¿qué tan perfecta?
1. Necesita Ayuda

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertencen

**Cuatro tortugas una flor**

**1**

**Necesita ayuda**

--Leo, ya no puedo más—Miguel se hincó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

--Miguel, vamos—su hermano mayor le tendió la mano—sólo quince minutos más

--Creo que voy a desmayarme

--Que vergüenza me das—dijo Rafa

--Ahora, tú muy aguantador—dijo Don defendiendo a su hermanito

--No me provoques, cerebrito—Rafa levantó su puño en forma de amenaza

--¡Basta!—Leo se incorporó—tal vez lo he presionado mucho, vamos a descansar

--

Habían pasado, alrededor de veinte minutos, en los que las tortugas se tumbaron en el piso de aquella azotea, a observar el cielo contaminado de la ciudad de New York

--Viejo—dijo Miguel—ya me siento mejor—en ese momento los cuatro se levantaron mientras colocaban sus armas en forma de ataque

--¿Dónde están?—preguntó Rafa—con ellos si será un entrenamiento de verdad—los pasos se aproximaban, ese sonido lo conocían tan bien. Los ninja del Pie aparecieron justo en frente de ellos

--¿Listos?—susurro Leo

--Sí—los ninjas del Pie corrieron hacía ellos, pero al contrario de lo que esperaban, saltaron encima de ellos y siguieron corriendo a la siguiente azotea

--¿Soy yo o los ninjas del Pie no nos atacaron?—preguntó Miguel frotándose la cabeza

--Me siento ofendido—Rafa guardaba sus sais--¿qué puede ser más interesante que pelear con nosotros?

--Vamos a averiguarlo—dijo Leo

--Leo—Don lo tomó del brazo—no pelearon con nosotros, eso quiere decir que no nos concierne

--Tal vez están robando y nosotros estamos perdiendo el tiempo

--Tiene razón—Raph saltó a la otra azotea—el último es un huevo podrido

--Y el primero se lo come—dijo Miguel

--Entonces espero que no seas el último Miguelón—las tortugas brincaron alrededor de siete azoteas más

--Esperen—Leo se agacho y los demás también--¿qué es esto?—a menos de cinco metros de distancia, que era la distancia que los separaba de la azotea contigua, una multitud de ninjas del Pie formaban un círculo alrededor de una chica vestida completamente de blanco, esta peleaba con gran agilidad y destreza

--¿Quién es ella?—preguntó Miguel

--No lo sé—dijo Rafa—pero vaya que sabe luchar, hay que ayudarla

--Estás loco—lo detuvo Leo—probablemente le de un desmayo cuando nos vea como le dio a Abril

--Por favor, si esta peleando con los ninjas del Pie, nosotros no podemos parecerle extraños

--Todavía no—Rafa obedeció a regañadientes, siguieron observando la pelea, la chica había dejado inconscientes a todos lo ninja, pero esto la había cansado demasiado

--Mira—Don le pegó con el codo a Leo, ninjas del Pie invisibles se acercaban a la chica—vamos a ayudarla

--No—la chica tomó un poco de aire, se concentro y acabo con todos sus perseguidores

--Wow—Miguel estaba sorprendido—ni Leo lo ha podido hacer en tan poco tiempo—las fuerzas de la chica se iban acabando, se arrodilló un poco apoyada en su sable

--Vaya, vaya—una voz alerto a la chica—que sorpresa—Hun había aparecido

--Miren a quien tenemos aquí—dijo la chica--¿te envió Shredder?

--¿Quién más?

--Envió a su mascota por mi—Hun apretó los puños—estoy ofendida

--Eso lo pagarás—se abalanzó sobre ella

--Sólo necesita esquivar—Miguel movía las manos como si tuviera un control de videojuego, Don lo miró--¿qué? Si yo no peleo entonces siento que es un videojuego

--Como quieras—la chica esquivaba golpes sin cesar

--Esto es aburrido—dijo esquivando otro golpe

--Perdóname, sólo estaba calentando

--La próxima vez dile a Shredder que espero que sea lo bastante hombre como para venir a buscarme el mismo

--¿Por qué se mancharía las manos con una rata inmunda como tú?

--Eso no es lo que opina Shredder de mi—la chica saltó y cayó detrás de Hun—infórmale que volviste a fallar—tomó vuelo para saltar a la azotea contigua, pero su atacante la tomó del tobillo y la impacto contra el suelo—eso dolió—la chica se levantó, pero demasiado lento, esto le dio tiempo a Hun para atraparla entre sus brazos y su pecho, estrujándola fuertemente, la chica no podía respirar

--¿Podemos intervenir ya?—preguntó Rafa

--Un minuto más—Leo esperaba a que la chica se librara de alguna manera, pero unos segundos después la cayó desmayada—esta bien—las cuatro tortugas salieron de su escondite

--Renacuajos—dijo Hun al verlos--¿qué hacen aquí?

--Tortugas—Rafa sacó sus sais--¿qué nunca fuiste a la escuela?

--¿Qué querías Rafa? Un vago como él, no sabe la diferencia—Miguel, Rafa y Leo se abalanzaron sobre Hun, mientras Don revisaba a la chica. El mastodonte retrocedió hasta la orilla de la azotea

--Don el diagnóstico—dijo Leo

--Sólo esta desmayada, se repondrá en unas cuantas horas—Hun se incorporó, pero entre Rafa y Miguel lo dejaron inconsciente

--Bien, ¿ahora qué?—los cuatro se reunieron alrededor de la chica que estaba en el suelo

--Unas horas es mucho—dijo Miguel—los demás ninjas vendrán por ella

--Sí, pero, ¿dónde la dejamos?—preguntó Rafa

--No la conocemos, ni siquiera sabemos su dirección—Don había tomado el brazo de la chica—su ritmo cardíaco es normal

--Tendremos que llevarla a la guarida—dijo Leo

--¡Estás loco!—dijo Rafa--¿recuerdas la última vez que llevamos a una chica a la guarida?, ¿recuerdas como se puso Splinter?—Leo recordó, la primera vez que llevaron a Abril, Splinter se había puesto duró como una roca

--Me niego a dejarla aquí

--¿Podríamos esperar esas horas en lo que despierta?—dijo Miguel

--No--Don estaba de pie contemplando el firmamento—si mis cálculos son correctos despertara poco después del amanecer, creo que no queda de otra más que llevarla a casa

--

Rafa asomó la cabeza en la entrada de la guarida

--Área despejada—los cuatro chicos entraron, con la chica en los brazos de Leo, la depositaron en el sofá frente al televisor—Splinter nos va a matar

--Trae una cobija Miguel-- ordenó Don

--Espero que no tarde mucho en despertar—dijo Leo, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación del maestro Splinter se abrió, los tres se quedaron rígidos como piedras

--Buenos días, hijos míos

--Buenos días, Sensei—los chicos rogaban al cielo porque Splinter pasará de largo el sofá

--Y díganme, ¿cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?

--Bien—ninguno sabía que más decir

--Chicos—Miguel bajaba por las escaleras con una cobija del capitán América—encontré una, ¿creen que le guste?—el hermano menor levantó la vista, sus tres hermanos lo miraban con cara de odio, mientras que su padre lo veía con cara de duda

--¿Para qué es la cobija, Miguel Ángel?

--Ah, ah…es para una obra de teatro, voy a interpretar a la virgen María—acto seguido se colocó la cobija en la cabeza

--¿Para quién es?

--Para Abril, de su cumpleaños—sonrió inocentemente

--Es dentro de seis meses—Rafa se golpeó la frente, estaban fritos

--¿Niños?—Splinter se volvió a los otros tres, entonces empezaron las excusas

--Yo le dije a Leo que no era buena idea—dijo Rafa

--Claro ahora échame a mí la culpa, tú tampoco te opusiste mucho que digamos—Splinter se frotó la cabeza

--No podíamos dejarla ahí a la vista del Pie

--La hubieran matado—Miguel gritaba azotando su cobija

--Sólo son unas cuantas horas—Don estaba señalando algo en el sofá, Splinter se acercó lentamente, una chica, estaba a punto de gritarles a sus hijos, cuando se dio cuenta de aquella cicatriz en su hombro, no era posible. Se dirigió hacía sus hijos, le quitó la cobija a Miguel, los cuatro enmudecieron, la rata los ignoró por completo. Colocó la cobija encima de la chica y después se retiró a su habitación

--¿Qué mosca le picó?—Rafa observo a la chica y luego la puerta cerrada de Splinter

--No lo sé

--Vean el lado positivo, al menos no nos regaño por traerla—dijo Miguel sonriente

--

Mi segundo fic de las tortugas ninja, quien quiera leer el otro se llama, Amor enemigo, dejen reviews por favor, se los agradezco

Manfariel


	2. Extraños

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**2**

**Extraños**

La chica seguía inconsciente en el sofá, o al menos, eso parecía

--Don, ¿seguro qué esta viva?—preguntó Rafa

--Claro—Don se encontraba en su computadora, pero después de diez segundos se levanto dudoso, tomó la muñeca de la chica—tiene pulso

--Ya son dos horas sin que responda, ni despierte—dijo Leo

--Deberíamos descansar—dijo Miguel mientras bostezaba y se estiraba para no dormirse

--Pero, ¿y si despierta?—Don también hacía un intento inmenso por no dormirse

--Haremos turnos—dijo Rafa—yo la cuido, después Leo y así sucesivamente

--¿Seguro?—Leo se levantó de su asiento

--¿Para qué preguntas?—Miguel corrió a su habitación

--No te preocupes—sonrió—es sólo una chica

--Como peleo con los ninjas del Pie—Don se adelantó a él—yo te recomendaría que no la subestimes—Leo le dio un cariño en el hombro

--Buenas noches

--

Rafael había permanecido por más de tres horas despierto, no tenía sueño, había contemplado a la chica, el tiempo se le había pasado como agua. Había algo en ella que lo hacía tener insomnio…era…era…tan…

La chica dejo escapar un suspiro, y después abrió sus hermosos ojos, miró a Rafa desconcertada, se frotó los ojos una y dos veces

--¿Es un sueño?—preguntó incorporándose

--Si me consideras parte de tu imaginación, supongo que sí—Rafa estaba desconcertado, la chica no se había asustado

--¿Qué hora es?—miró a su alrededor—lindo lugar

--Son las siete—la chica abrió los ojos como platos

--De la noche, ¿cierto?

--No—se incorporó de un brinco

--¡Me van a matar!—corría de un lado a otro--¡no, no!

--Disculpa—Rafa trataba de detenerla--¿qué buscas?

--¡La salida!

--Eh…

--¿Por qué tanto ruido?—Don se había levantado—ah, veo que ya despertó—se volvio a su hermano—seguro la asustaste

--De hecho no—la chica se defendió—no son la primera cosa extraña que veo en mi vida—Leo apareció

--Te lo dije—Rafa sonrió malignamente a su hermano

--¿Me podrían decir dónde esta la salida?—la chica estaba desesperada

--Espera un segundo—Leo la tomó por un brazo--¿no estás asustada?

--¿Debería?

--Eh…sí

--¿Por qué?, si me hubieran querido hacer algo, ya me lo habrían hecho—le sonrió—además hubiera podido contra los cuatro

--Eso me sonó a reto—Rafa se irguió

--No tengo tiempo—se soltó de Leo—necesito la salida, ya voy tarde al trabajo—todos miraron a Don

--Escucha—dijo este—no es que desconfiemos de ti, pero…

--Cúbreme los ojos si quieres, y luego déjame abandonada en la calle, pero me van a correr, si no llego en media hora—los tres hermanos dejaron escapar un suspiro

--Esta bien

--Y por cierto, gracias—sonrió a los tres

--Ella no va a ir a ningún lado—Splinter había salido de su habitación

--¿Qué?—ella lo miró con ojos de incredulidad—esto es raro, tortugas y ratas no quedan

--Primera que no nos dice renacuajos apenas nos conoce—Miguel había aparecido junto a Leo

--¿Sensei?—Rafa se acerco a su Padre

--Ya me oyeron

--Usted, esta loco—la chica saltó por encima de él, pero la rata, estiro su bastón provocando que se cayera

--No—ambos comenzaron a luchar, patadas y golpes.

--¿Cuál es su problema?—la chica se incorporaba de un aterrizaje forzoso en el que había roto un poco su ropa

--El problema es que no me reconozcas—Splinter sonrió

--¿Qué?—la chica se acerco a él, lo observo minuciosamente por algunos minutos--¿Splinter?...—este sonrió--¡Splinter!—lo abrazó--¡increíble!, creí que no te volvería a ver

--Tiempo, tiempo—Rafa se adelanto--¿de qué nos perdimos?

--Es una vieja conocida—dijo el Sensei

--Podemos contarles la historia

--Un momento, ¿no tenías prisa?—Don señaló a la chica

--Me puedo conseguir otro trabajo

--Sentémonos—los seis ocuparon un lugar en la sala

--

--Fue hace ya tanto tiempo—Splinter había tomado asiento junto a la chica—mi maestro Yoshi, tenía unos amigos que eran pareja y tenían una hija, llamada Azucena, siempre que iba a mi casa jugaba conmigo, yo, la quería mucho. Después vino el ataque de Shredder, pero, antes de atacar a mi maestro, fue contra la pareja. Mi maestro se entero, se dirigió a la casa, tratando de encontrar a alguien o ayudar, por mala fortuna sólo encontró a la niña herida del hombro, la llevo a casa, la curo y cuido, entre ambos, días antes de que Shredder llegará, ella escapó, después asesinaron a mi maestro y nunca volví a ver a esa chica, hasta hoy

--

--Entonces, ¿tú eres Azucena?—preguntó Leo

--Sí, llámenme Azu, ¿y ustedes?

--Azu, te presentó a mis hijos, Leonardo, Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatello

--Como los grandes maestros del Renacimiento—miró a todos—ahora cuéntenme su historia

--¿Nuestra historia?—Don se aclaró la garganta—bueno todo empezó…

--

--¿Y la tuya?

--¿Qué?

--Tu historia—Leo la miraba como entre sueños--¿por qué huiste de la casa del maestro Yoshi?—una mirada sombría asomó su rostro

--Intenté vengar a mis padres…por desgracia todo salió mal, Shredder me capturó—miró a Splinter—me obligó a decirle donde estaba el maestro Yoshi—una mirada de profundo dolor asomó en su lindo rostro—lo siento

--No debes preocuparte, eras una niña

--Debí ser más fuerte—se tapó el rostro con sus manos—debí resistir

--Perdón—Leo se disculpo, Azu lo miró desconcertada

--¿Por qué te disculpas?

--Porque te hice recordar ese momento

--Lo que sea—Rafa interrumpió—cuéntanos, ¿qué hiciste después?

--Logré escapar, pero el Pie me perseguía a donde iba, he estado en…--miró al techo recordando—setenta ciudades diferentes desde que deje al maestro Yoshi, pero me di cuenta de que mientras más cerca estuviera de New York, menos me buscaban, así que decidí asentarme aquí, pero al parecer el encanto se acabó, ya me encontraron, tendré que cambiarme de ciudad

--No necesariamente—Leo miró a Splinter—píenselo Sensei, este es un lugar seguro, nadie la encontraría y además sobran habitaciones

--Puede ser divertido—Miguel interrumpió—no estaría nada mal

--No, no—Azu dijo—es muy amable de su parte pero yo tengo un departamento

--Pero, no es justo que te la pases huyendo del Pie, sin disfrutar tu vida—Leo se levantó

--Tampoco es justo que los asesinen por estar conmigo—ella también se levantó

--También Shredder nos persigue

--Lo sé, pero a mi me persigue por razones diferentes

--No voy a dejar que te vayas, siguen buscándote

--¿Crees que no lo se?, he estado huyendo de ellos más de diez años

--¡Basta!—Don se colocó en medio de los dos—Azu quédate sólo el día de hoy, sólo para estar seguros

--De acuerdo, si a su Sensei no le importa—los cinco lo miraron

--No—se volvió a retirar pensativo a su habitación

--Van dos en menos de veinticuatro horas—dijo Rafa

--

--¡Te gané!—Azu bailaba por toda la sala

--¡Quiero la revancha!—Miguel estaba haciendo puchero

--Miguel, ya van cinco veces que me pides la revancha en este juego y te ganó en todos

--Bueno, juguemos otros

--Que mal perdedor eres, cuando tus hermanos me dijeron que eras adicto a estos juegos creí que era en serio—le sacó la lengua—soy mejor y más adicta que tú—Miguel le lanzó un cojín que esquivó con facilidad. Miró hacía la computadora, Don estaba ahí

--¿Qué haces?

--Tratando de resolver esta ecuación

--¿Resuelves problemas matemáticos por diversión?

--Sí

--La respuesta es -32—Don la miró—compruébalo—así lo hizo

--Conseguiste la respuesta, increíble

--¿Son cohetes de fusión fría?—se acerco a la mesa de experimentos, al igual que Don

--Eh…sí, se pude decir, todavía no consigo que vuelen

--¿Puedo?

--Claro—abrió uno de los cohetes

--Mmm… ¿tienes una lleve inglesa?—se la dio-- ¿y un desatornillador?

--Toma—hizo algunos arreglos dentro del cohete, después presiono el botón y el cohete salió disparado, dejando detrás una brisa fría— ¡lo hiciste funcionar!

--Fue fácil, sólo tenías un poco apretado el conducto del hielo, el problema ahora es detenerlo—ya había tumbado varios libros, copas y vasijas, que por suerte los demás chicos ya habían atrapado

--¡Cuídado!—Rafa había atrapado un plato de milagro--¡apaguen esa maldita cosa!—Azu y Don corretearon el cohete--¡Don!

--En eso estoy—la chica y él, saltaban y corrían hacía el cohete sin poder detenerlo, por fin Leo apareció y pudo agarrarlo

--¿De dónde se apaga?—preguntó, mientras intentaba controlarlo, Azu se acerco y pinchó el botón

--Don, no vuelvas a accionar tus juguetes aquí—dijo Rafa mientras se incorporaba

--Rafa, tranquilo, soy culpable, yo accioné el cohete—la tortuga reprimió un gruñido y se fue

--Gracias—Don la tomó del hombro--¿quieres seguir viendo?

--En un momento—siguió a Rafa hasta el Dojo, donde comenzó a golpearle a un saco—te enojas con facilidad

--Eso dicen—se acerco más

--¿Compartes?

--Adelante—le dio espacio para golpear el saco de arena, en un minuto lo sacó volando

--¿Qué tal?—Rafa estaba boquiabierto

--Ni yo he podido hacerlo tan rápido—miró a su alrededor—pero Splinter me va a matar, siempre rompo el saco

--No te preocupes—Azu levantó el saco—sólo lo descolgué—la tortuga la ayudo a ponerlo en su lugar—tienes que enfocarte en tirarlo, no necesariamente en destrozarlo—Leo pasó a su lado con un libro que de título tenía _"Recopilaciones de Pablo Neruda"_, Azu se acercó a él

--¿Qué poema lees?

--Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada

--¿Qué poema?

--El dieciséis…

--"_En mi cielo al crepúsculo eres como una nube  
y tu color y forma son como yo los quiero  
Eres mía, eres mía, mujer de labios dulces  
y viven en tu vida mis infinitos sueños."—_Leo la miró sorprendido

--¿Te lo sabes?

--Sí, ¿y tú?

--Claro, "_La lámpara de mi alma te sonrosa los pies,  
el agrio vino mío es más dulce en tus labios:  
oh segadora de mi canción de atardecer,  
Cómo te sienten mía mis sueños solitarios!  
Eres mía, eres mía, voy gritando en la brisa  
de la tarde, y el viento arrastra mi voz viuda.  
Cazadora del fondo de mis ojos, tu robo  
estanca como el agua tu mirada nocturna.  
En la red de mi música estás presa, amor mío,  
y mis redes de música son anchas como el cielo.  
Mi alma nace a la orilla de tus ojos de luto.  
En tus ojos de luto comienza el país del sueño". _Ven—la tomó del brazo para guiarla a su habitación repleta de libros—supongo que te gusta leer

--Me encanta—Azu corría de aquí para haya viendo cualquier libro que le llamará la atención—que suerte tienes al poder conseguir estos libros

--¿Tú no tienes?

--Cinco, no tengo los recursos para comprar muchos

--Llevate el que quieras—Azu abrió la boca sorprendida

--¿De verdad?

--Sí

--Hay, gracias—tomó un libro y después miró el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche—hay no, es muy tarde—salió de la habitación—chicos muchas gracias, pero me tengo que ir—en ese momento el celular de su bolsillo sonó con la canción de Imagine de lo Beatles--¿Hola?—se escuchó una reclamación—sí, sí, ya voy, no, ya voy—colgó

--¿Quién era?—preguntó Miguel

--Mi bajista, Don—lo miró—me podrías dar la salida

--Ah, claro

--Llegaré muy tarde

--No—Rafa le lanzó un casco—yo te llevo

--Rafa…--Leo estaba a punto de reclamar

--¿Tienes una mejor idea?, vamos

--Gracias chicos, me la pase muy bien, Leo en cuanto pueda te lo regreso

--Claro—Azu miró la habitación del maestro Splinter

--Creen que si…

--Mejor déjalo así—Don negó con la cabeza—nosotros le diremos—se dirigió con Rafa al elevador. Chifló al ver la moto de Rafa

--Que hermosura—se acerco—vaya, hace mucho que no veía algo así, de seguro la robaste

--Oye, no soy ladrón

--Estaba jugando—la acarició un poco—seguro que la hizo Don

--¿Qué comes qué adivinas?—subió a su moto--¿vienes?—Azu lo siguió, se colocaron el casco y la moto rugió bajó las luces de la noche

--

--Así que tienes una banda

--Sí, soy la vocalista

--¿Qué tocan?

--De todo, pero canciones inéditas no tenemos, nos sabemos muchas de Pink Floyd, Doors, en fin muchos—la chica bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco—te invitaría a pasar, pero creo que ellos si se asustarían al verte

--No importa

--Gracias por traerme—le dio el casco

--Cuando quieras

--Bueno, adiós—hizo el símbolo de amor y paz, antes de dirigirse a la puerta del viejo edificio

--Hey—se volvio—si necesitas ayuda con los del Pie, ya sabes donde encontrarnos—en respuesta sonrió ampliamente y se perdió detrás de la puerta.

--

A lo mejor se les hizo un poco tedioso este capitulo, pero necesitaba explicar su historia porque se implicara muchos problemas para los demás, alguna duda estoy para servirles

Manfariel


	3. Visitas

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**3**

**Visitas**

No podía olvidarla, esos rizos color cobre, esos ojos verdes como el cielo al amanecer, ese hermoso cuerpo, y la sonrisa… esa sonrisa perfecta. ¡Le gusta leer!, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

--¡Leo!—Rafa estaba a su lado—ya deja de hacer tanta meditación, ¿quieres cenar?

--Eh… sí—Rafa ayudó a levantar a su hermano

--¿En qué estabas pensando?

--Eh… ¿por qué preguntas?

--Porque tenías una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—miró a Leo—picarón, estabas pensando en Azu

--Ah… no es cierto

--Admítelo Leo—pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros de su hermano—te gusta—Leo se safó del brazo de su hermano

--Igual que a ti—Rafa se quedó parado como una estatua, no esperaba esa respuesta, no esperaba que su hermano se hubiera molestado

--¿O me equivoco?—se dirigió a la cocina, Rafa se quedo plasmado, ¿por qué le había molestado a Leo su comentario? De repente cayó en la cuenta, a él también le había molestado la respuesta de su hermano.

Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, comiendo silenciosamente, ya que desde que Leo entró a cenar, su rostro mostraba tensión

--¿Qué rayos pasó?—preguntó al fin Miguel, Don, que estaba sentado a su lado, le dio una patada en la espinilla—auch

--Comparto la misma intriga que Miguel—dijo Splinter, pero ni Leo ni Rafa dijeron algo—niños

--Nada—dijo Rafa cortante—sólo que mi hermanito es un berrinchudo—Leo gruñó—no acepta una simple broma—Leo empujó a su hermano y este cayó de la silla

--¿Algún problema?

--Ven niño mimado—Rafa ya se había levantado—esto lo podemos arreglar

--¿Qué le pasa a Leo?—Don le susurro a Miguel

--No lo sé, pero le apuesto cinco pesos

--Miguel Ángel

--¿Qué?, se ve interesante—ambos hermanos estaban a punto de lanzarse al ataque, cuando Splinter tumbó a Leo en el aire y a Rafa lo golpeo en la espinilla

--Aquí no se van a pelear

--Bueno, no me molestaría terminar esto fuera—dijo Rafa en el suelo mientras se frotaba el tobillo

--Rafael, los dos ya basta—Leo salió de la cocina

--¿Qué le pasa?—Don ayudó a levantar a Rafa

--No lo sé

--*--

Se tumbó en su cama, ¿por qué había reaccionado de aquel modo? Nunca le habían afectado las bromas de Rafael, ¿por qué esta vez se había…avergonzado?, no tenía nada de malo que le hubiera agradado esa chica, ¿o sí?

Meneó su cabeza como para borrar ese pensamiento, miró el reloj de su mesa de noche, eran las ocho, lo cual significaba que estaba suficientemente oscuro como para salir.

--*--

--Por fin—Azu salía de una cafetería, apestando a hamburguesa y con un delantal blanco. Se dirigió hacía un callejón, mientras se quitaba el delantal—eso de trabajar horas extras me cansa mucho—seguía caminando sin la menor preocupación.

Caminó unas cuantas calles más, hasta que llegó a un edificio enorme, sacó un manojo de llaves del bolsillo de sus jeans, abrió la puerta y luego subió seis pisos, hasta llegar a la puerta número veinte, la abrió con sumo cuidado, para después meterse a toda prisa, pero… al parecer no había logrado su objetivo, dejó las llaves sobre la mesa, caminó con cautela por el estrecho departamento

--Muy bien, juguemos—entró a la cocina, pero nada, tomó un cuchillo—jugaremos bien—no había muchos lugares donde esconderse, había sólo dos lugares por revisar, sin embargo el baño era muy estrecho para que alguien estuviera y no se diera cuenta, así que sólo quedaba su habitación. Se dirigió con paso ligero, tratando de no hacer el menor ruido, abrió la puerta sigilosamente, levantó el cuchillo dispuesta a atacar… ¿Rafa?

--Hola—saludó este que se encontraba sentado en una orilla de la vieja cama

--Dios—Azu bajo el cuchillo—no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿quieres?

--¿Te asuste?—la chica lo miró desafiante

--No, pude haberte matado—Rafa sonrió torcidamente--¿qué?

--Nada—Azu se dirigió a la cocina, algo molesta, dejó el cuchillo en su lugar, sentía a Leo detrás de ella--¿te molesta que este aquí?

--No, la próxima vez sólo avisa, ves que estoy en estado de alerta y todavía se te ocurre aparecerte así…

--Estás admitiendo que te asuste—la chica gruñó por lo bajo

--Olvídalo

--Además, ¿cómo quieres te avise si no tengo como comunicarme?...

--Eso lo podemos arreglar--¿esa voz?, ambos salieron de la cocina, ahí se encontraba Don

--¿Qué haces aquí?—Azu se sentó en la sala como si nada--¿cómo entraste?

--El mecanismo de la puerta es muy sencillo…

--Momento, te hubiera escuchado

--No, estabas muy ocupada discutiendo con Rafa—la chica no pudo más que sonreírle

--¿Gustan algo?—las tortugas se sentaron en la pequeña sala, que no tenía ninguna combinación, los sillones, todos, eran de diferentes estilos, la mesa era de aluminio y además de todo, no había lámparas, sólo velas

--Agua estaría bien—dijo Don

--Yo estoy bien—la chica desapareció a la cocina--¿cómo diablos llegaste aquí?—su hermano le enseñó una pantalla verde, en donde otro punto verde más claro tintineaba—si se entera te va a matar

--Espero que no se entere—miró significativamente a su hermano mayor, sonrió

--¿Y a qué se debe estás visitas?—Azu había vuelto con un vaso lleno de agua

--Gracias

--Pues yo sólo patrullaba la ciudad y te vi salir de la cafetería así que te seguí…

--La próxima vez que hagas eso Rafa, por favor, prefiero que me salgas por la espalda y que hables conmigo, al elemento sorpresa—la tortuga se rió entre dientes—no le veo lo gracioso

--No importa, te seguí y fue muy fácil entrar

--¿Y tú?—se dirigió a Don

--Bueno, yo…seguí a Rafa, sí—Azu miraba a uno y luego al otro

--Pues ya me contestaron como llegaron, pero no me dijeron ¿por qué?—Don se mordió el labio

--Me quedé muy preocupado después de que rechazaste la oferta de Leo de quedarte con nosotros…

--Yo…

--Espera, así que me dije, "tal vez no este con nosotros para ayudarla, pero eso no significa que no podamos contactarla y ella a nosotros", entonces fabrique esto para ti—le dio un pequeño celular color verde—tiene los teléfonos de todos

--Vaya, gracias—Azu lo tomó—pero no lo puedo aceptar

--Oye—Rafa le reprochó—no durmió toda la noche haciéndotelo, no lo puedes rechazar—la chica le sonrió al inventor

--Gracias, de verdad—las mejillas de Don se encendieron

--To—tom—carraspeo—toma el cargador

--Gracias—Don empezó a juguetear con sus manos

--¿Y tú, Rafa?

--¿Qué?

--¿Ha qué has venido?

--Sólo quería ver si todo estaba bien—la luz del día empezó a aminorar

--Gracias, vuelvo en seguida—caminó con gracilidad en medio de la oscuridad, mientras, Rafa miro a su hermano, pero no era una mirad normal, era de… ¿enojo?, ¿malestar?, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba?—regrese—la chica traía una caja de cerillos y comenzó a prender las velas a su alrededor

--¿Te ayudo?—Rafa no espero respuesta y comenzó a prender las velas, en ese momento una corriente de aire entró por la ventana, los tres individuos se tensaron e inmediatamente se volvieron en forma de ataque

--Wow, tranquilos—Miguel estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana

--Dios, ¿qué no saben tocar la puerta?—Azu terminó de prender las velas

--Usualmente no—Miguel entró

--¿Qué haces aquí, enano?—preguntó Rafa

--Estaba muy solo, así que me imaginé donde estarían en este momento

--¿Y cómo, carajos, sabes dónde vivo?—Azu estaba molesta

--Porque la cafetería donde trabajas es una de mis favoritas—el semblante de la chica se ablandó

--De acuerdo—en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta--¿más visitas?—en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las tortugas se habían escondido, Azu se levantó, más visitas y del mismo camión

--Hola—saludó Leo

--Hola—le respondió la chica al borde de la risa histérica—pasa—las otras tortugas ya habían salido de su escondite

--¿Qué hacen aquí?...—el hermano mayor estaba pasmado

--Yo tengo una pregunta mejor—dijo Azu mientras cerraba la puerta--¿cómo demonios llegaron todos a mi casa? Tengo dos días de conocerlos y ya saben donde vivo, eso quiere decir que Shredder ya me habría encontrado. Debo darte un aplauso Leo, eres el primero en tocar la puerta

--Eh… gracias, supongo—Leo se sentó junto a Miguel—pero todos sabemos donde vives, gracias al rastreador que te puso Don—este le había hecho señas, pasaba su mano por su cuello, pero Leo no las vio

--¿Qué?—la chica se volvio al inventor

--Bueno, es que yo, estaba preocupado por ti

--Quiero aclarar que ya no sabía esto—Rafa se levantó—yo te seguí—Azu cerró los ojos

--Bueno no importa, mientras sean ustedes, no tengo ningún problema

--Amiga, que rápido cambias de carácter—la chica le sonrió a Miguel

--Cambio de humor porque se que ustedes no me lastimarían, ahora, Don, ¿me podrías decir donde esta el rastreador?

--En tus llaves—Azu buscó el minúsculo aparato

--Toma, y por favor no me lo vuelvas a poner—se sentó entre Miguel y Leo—mi departamento no es muy divertido, podemos salir

--Me parece buena idea—dijo Rafa incorporándose

--¿Pueden esperar diez minutos?

--¿Qué?

--Bueno, ustedes salen así y ya, yo necesito cambiarme—saltó el sillón y con el a Leo y Miguel—diez minutos—la chica desapareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación

--Es difícil acostumbrarse a alguien que no esta listo en ese momento, ya ni Casey se cambia—Rafa volvió a sentarse—mujeres—Miguel se rió por lo bajo--¿qué?

--Nada, es sólo que escúchate, la toleras, el hermano que yo conozco no hace eso

--Cierto—Don se unió a la plática—no había caído en la cuenta

--¿De qué demonios hablan?—los hermanos más chicos comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente—oh cállense, tu tampoco tienes muchos puntos a tu favor—señaló a Don—así que mejor cierra el pico—la puerta de la habitación se abrió

--¿Por qué tanto escándalo?—traía puesta la misma ropa que hace dos días, son su sable amarrado a la cadera

--Nada—se apresuró a decir Rafa--¿vamos?—abrió la ventana

--Sólo una duda—Don intervino—vestida de blanco, no eres más susceptible a la vista de los demás, es decir no te camuflajeas

--Harías cientos de libros, con las cosas que la gente normal ignora—los cinco salieron del departamento

--Una carrera—aventuro la chica—de aquí al centro comercial…--no había acabado de decir la frase cuando todos echaron a correr.

--*--*--*--

Que onda chicos!!! Pues ya les traje el siguiente capítulo de este fic

Besos

Manfariel


	4. Competencias

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**4**

**Competencias**

Los cinco corrían a gran velocidad, ninguno quería perder la carrera

--Eres muy lenta—Rafael que pasó a su lado y se burló

--¿Eso crees?—Azu sacó fuerzas y rebasó a las cuatro tortugas de un golpe

--¿Cómo hace eso?—Miguel intentó alcanzarla

--Son muy lentos

--Ah, sí—en ese instante Rafa la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacía si, la chica lo miró sorprendida—adiós—la empujó

--Oye

--Ja, ahora ¿quién es la lenta?—la formación era Leo, Rafa y los otros tres peleándose el primer lugar, estaban a punto de llegar al centro comercial

--No me van a ganar—la chica, de nuevo aumentó la velocidad, rebasando a Rafa y pelándose el primer lugar con Leo

--Gané—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

--Yo gané—dijo Azu

--Eso es mentira—Leo se defendió

--A mi parecer fue un empate…--Miguel estaba diciendo cuando la alarma de un banco sonó a lo lejos, los cinco se miraron y sonrieron

--Corran—el banco estaba a unas cuatro cuadras de distancia, llegaron en menos de tres minutos

--Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa, tenían que ser los dragones púrpura—dijo Rafa

--Son bastantes esta vez—apuntó Don

--Será fácil—dijo Azu—hasta yo misma puedo con ellos—Leo la miró

--Eso me sonó a desafío—ella sonrió

--Si así lo quieres tomar

--Hablan demasiado—Miguel ya se había lanzado al ataque

--Oye Miguelón, espérame—Rafa se lanzó y seguido por los otros tres

--*--

--Veinte—había gritado Miguel en medio de la pelea

--Treinta y cinco—gritó Don

--Cuarenta—Rafa

--Cincuenta y cinco—Leo

--Cincuenta y seis—Azu y Leo estaban en la misma área, un dragón púrpura se les acercó, y ambos lo golpearon—ese fue mío

--Claro que no

--Ya se de los dos—los dragones púrpura se habían acabado –ah, ya se acabo la diversión—sonaron las patrullas a lo lejos

--Hay que irnos—los cinco saltaron a la azotea y se perdieron en la oscuridad

--*--

--Eso si fue divertido—estaban por entrar al apartamento de Azu, cuando se dieron cuenta de que las velas estaban prendidas

--¿Esperas a alguien?—preguntó Don

--No...-se colocaron en posición de ataque—pero esperen, tal vez es mi bajista—se adelantó a la ventana se asomó con cuidado de que nadie la viera, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—lo voy a matar

--¿Es él?—preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

--Sí

--Bueno—dijo Leo—mejor nos vamos

--No—Azu sonrió—me la pase tan bien, no quiero que esto acabe tan rápido, lo voy a correr

--Pero…

--No, esperen aquí—bajó hasta la entrada del edificio, tres minutos después las tortugas vieron como entraba a su apartamento

--*--

--¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Azu al chico de rastas largas

--¿No puedo?, ¿no dijiste que podía venir cuando quisiera?

--Pues sí, pero llama antes

--Lo hice pero no me contestaste

--Bueno, no estaba, ¿cómo entraste?

--Por favor Azu tu puerta es más fácil de abrir que una alcancía

--Claro, ¿qué quieres?

--Hay que hostil, tienes prisa

--Sí—la miró

--De acuerdo, no te quietaré más de media hora

--Oskar, ve al grano—el chico se levantó

--De acuerdo, vamos a la cama

--¿Qué?—Azu se comenzó a reír

--No veo cual es la gracia

--¿De verdad crees que voy a ir a la cama contigo?—Oskar la abrazó y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo

--Una vez me dijiste que podía contar contigo para lo que quisiera—Azu olió el aliento de su bajista—te estoy pidiendo esto

--Oskar, apestas a marihuana

--¿Eso importa?—la besó en el cuello

--¡No me toques!—se despegó, alcanzó a ver como la ventana se abría y cerraba rápidamente, habían entrado, debía actuar rápido, sino esto iba a acabar en golpes—escucha Oskar no estas en ninguno de tus sentidos, por favor vete

--Vamos Azu, anduvimos un tiempo…

--Oskar, ¡basta!, fuera de mi apartamento

--Dime ¿tienes algo qué hacer esta noche?

--Tengo visitas—comenzó a caminar hasta Azu—Oskar aléjate de mí, no me obligues a hacerte daño

--Amo cuando te pones así—se abalanzó sobre ella, pero un bo hizo que se tropezara

--No hagas eso—le susurro a Don, aunque no sabía donde estaba, ayudo a levantar a el chico—Oskar es la tercera vez esta semana, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de tomar esa maldita droga?

--Cuando vuelvas conmigo—tocó uno de los glúteos de Azu, esta tuvo que temblar para controlarse

--Escúchame bien, lo nuestro ya fue, ambos vimos que no funcionó…

--Pero lo disfrutaste—la arrinconó contra la pared, alcanzó a ver la bandada roja de Rafa

--Escucha no es bueno que estés aquí

--¿Qué, tienes compañía?

--A decir verdad si—la voz grave de Rafa, Oskar se volvio, sólo para caer noqueado por el puñetazo

--¡Rafael!—Azu intentó levantar a su bajista--¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!—los cuatro hermanos la miraron extrañados

--Pero creí que…

--¡Pues creíste mal!—lo recostó sobre el sofá

--¡Pero te estaba tocando!

--¡ESE ES MI PROBLEMA!—la tortuga gruñó por lo bajo antes de marcharse, al igual que Miguel y Don, Leo fue le único que se quedó para ayudarla a levantar el desastre, cuando acabaron la chica se sentó en un sillón—lo siento Leo

--¿Por qué te disculpas?

--Por reaccionar de esa manera—la tortuga se encogió de hombros

--Deberías disculparte con Rafa—la chica se tapó la cara con las manos—en cuanto a la forma de reaccionar, supongo que tendrás tus razones

--Soy una idiota—murmuro por lo bajo

--Claro que no, sólo que reaccionaste de manera diferente a lo esperado—la chica no respondió y se quedaron quietos en la oscuridad. Por fin levantó la cara

--No me puede estar pasando esto—se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana, Leo observó como los ojos de Azu se iban apagando—todo esta mal

--Eso no es verdad—la chica no le respondió, empezaba a amanecer—tengo que irme, ¿necesitas algo?

--Nada gracias—Leo cerró la ventana tras de si, saltó a la siguiente azotea, sólo para escuchar los sollozos de la chica, quería quedarse, quería consolarla, pero… ¿cómo consolarla si no sabía cual era el problema? Además estaba amaneciendo, debía irse

--*--

Cuando Leo salió por la ventana, no pudo más, tenía que llorar, todo estaba tan mal, todo, toda su vida era una porquería.

--*--*--*--*--

Hola, estoy triste, casi nadie pela este fic, porfa dejen reviews o sino me voy a deprimir,jiji, no se crean, gracias por leer este fic

Manfariel


	5. Invitaciones

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**5**

**Invitaciones**

Se encontraban entrenando en su dojo improvisado

--Eres muy lento Donatello—dijo el maestro Splinter mientras sacaba volando a su hijo—demasiado desesperado Rafael—lo esquivó—muy torpe Miguel Ángel—hizo que tropezará. Leo estaba a punto de atacar, cuando el sonido de su celular sonó a lo lejos, recibió un bastonazo del maestro Splinter—no te distraigas

--Perdón Maestro, ¿puedo ir a contestar?

--Esta bien—el celular de Leo estaba sobre la mesa de la sala, lo tomó

--¿Hola?

--Leo, Hola, ¿cómo estás?

--Bien Azu ¿y tú?—cuando mencionó el nombre de la chica, los puños de Rafa se cerraron fuertemente

--Pues bien, la verdad es que me siento mal por lo que pasó el otro día en mi departamento…

--No te preocupes, ya se olvidó

--No hables por todos—susurro Rafa

--El punto es que quisiera compensarlos, hoy en la noche tocó con mi banda en un bar, me gustaría que fueran, no les costaría nada, estarían en lista, ¿vienen?—Leo miró a sus hermanos y a su padre

--Espera un segundo—tapó la bocina del celular—es Azu nos invita a ver como toca su banda—todos se vuelven a Rafa, este sólo se encoge de hombros

--Vayan—dijo por fin Splinter

--Azu

--¿Si?

--Cuenta con nosotros

--*--

--Sigo sin entender porque viene—se quejaba Rafa

--Te puedo decir varias razones—dijo Miguel

--Calladito te ves más bonito

--Puede ser divertido—dijo Don

--Será interesante ver como canta Azu—dijo Leo. Llegaron al bar que estaba atiborrado de gente

--Parece ser que el grupo de Azu es famoso—dijo Don

--Bien, ¿y ahora qué?—preguntó Rafa hostilmente, mientras veía la larga fila

--Estamos en lista—dijo Miguel entusiasmado, sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados—cuiden su ropa y síganme—caminaron hasta la puerta, donde había dos enormes guardias de seguridad

--¿Qué quieren?

--Estamos en lista—dijo Miguel muy confiado de si mismo

--¿Nombres?—dijo el otro

--Miguel, Rafael, Donatello y Leonardo

--Pueden pasar—les abrieron la puerta

--¿Cómo es que sabes hacer eso?—preguntó Don

--Ver tanta tele, a veces sirve—el bar era silencioso comparado con el ruido de afuera, uno de los meseros les dijo que tenían mesa reservada

--Me siento importante—dijo Rafa una vez sentado—un whisky en las rocas por favor—le pidió al mesero, mientras que sus hermanos sólo pidieron agua

--Interesante—dijo Don

--¿Qué?—preguntaron a una sola voz sus hermanos

--Es interesante que la banda de Azu tenga tanta popularidad y ella viva tan humildemente—se quedaron pensando durante unos minutos

--Tal vez no quiere llamar la atención—dijo Miguel—con eso de que el Pie la persigue

--Suena lógico…

--¡Damas y caballeros!—un hombre alto había salido al escenario—es un gran honor para mi, presenciar y escuchar el trabajo de esta banda de rock independiente, que por cierto ya empezó a tomar popularidad. Con ustedes ¡Ad Libitum!—las cortinas del escenario se corrieron sólo para dejar a la vista a Azu, el chico de rastas con el bajo, un chico de cabello largo y lacio en la guitarra, uno de cabello corto y con barba en la bateria, y por último a una chica de cabello negro en la guitarra acústica

--¿Están listos?—preguntó Azu a la multitud

--¡Si!

--¡No los escucho!

--¡SI!

--Uno, dos…y un, dos, tres—la música comenzó, y con esto, las tortugas se dieron cuenta de la hermosa voz que tenía la chica.

--*--

Las canciones pasaban y pasaban, hasta que por fin silenciaron unos minutos

--¿Se la están pasando bien?—preguntó Azu

--Si

--Me alegro…les tengo una mala noticia, por cuestiones, fuera de nuestras manos, no hemos podido terminar nuestras últimas creaciones—se escuchó un descontento en general—pero, al parecer, nos queda media hora para seguir tocando, así que tocaremos unas canciones que nos gustan, esto se llama, Beauty and the Beast de Nightwish—la gente gritó.

--*--

Después de esa canción siguieron otras como My Little Phoenix de Tarja Turner, Tallulah de Sonata Arctica, Life Burns de Apocaliptica, This is halloween de Danny Elfman, The Phantom of the opera de Nightwish y para sorpresa de todos Carta a Francia de Fernando Delgadillo, entre otros

--*--

Una vez acabado el concierto cada mesa se dedicó a enfrascarse en sus propias pláticas

--¿Creen que debamos irnos?—preguntó Don

--No lo sé—el celular de Miguel sonó—Azu me mando un mensaje, dice que no nos vayamos, que ya viene

--De acuerdo—dijo Rafa y se puso cómodo

--*--

A los diez minutos llegó Azu toda agitada, se sentó junto a Miguel

--Lo siento—tomaba aire—eso de los brindis después de cada concierto

--No te preocupes—dijo Don

--Chicos, antes de que hablemos de otra cosa quisiera pedirles una disculpa, me comporte muy mal ese día que salimos—miró a Rafa—en especial a ti, me defendiste y me porté muy mal contigo, perdón

--No te preocupes—Miguel le pegó en el hombro cariñosamente

--Si ya pasó—dijo Don

--Tu tranquila—dijo Leo, todos miraron a Rafa, este dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación

--¿Qué tomas?

--*--

Las horas pasaban entre risas y anécdotas

--Hace mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien—dijo Azu, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa

--No la pasamos bien contigo—dijo Miguel

--¡No puede pasar!—escucharon gritar a uno de los guardias y después un golpe fuerte, todos los clientes callaron al oír el ruido e incluso algunos se levantaron, la puerta del bar se abrió para dar pasó a un hombre musculoso y de mala cara, seguido de un hombre, más gorila que hombre

--Hay no—susurraron los cinco a la vez

--Bueno, me hace falta entrenar—dijo Rafa

--Aquí no—lo detuvo Azu—hay mucha gente

--¿Cómo podemos salir?—preguntó Leo

--Hay una salida de emergencia detrás del escenario, pero tendrán que ser uno por uno para no llamar la atención—Shredder y Hun tomaron asiento en una mesa un tanto alejada

--De acuerdo, yo empiezo—Miguel se levantó

--Sigan platicando—dijo Azu, lo cual hicieron sin tener un tema concreto, Leo observaba a Miguel que discretamente se dirigía a la salida

--Salió Miguel—dijo—Don espera unos minutos, haz como si te despidieras y sales por la puerta principal

--¿Estás loco?—preguntó Rafa

--Si todos nos vamos en la misma dirección, llamaremos la atención

--De acuerdo—dijo la chica—Rafa, tú puedes salir por la ventana del baño de hombres

--Como quieran—a los pocos minutos Don se despedía y salía por la puerta principal

--Ahora, vayan ambos al baño—dijo Leo—pero tomados de la mano como si fueran pareja

--Sí—ambos se levantaron y se tomaron de la mano

--¿Estás temblando?—preguntó Rafa mientras caminaban

--Tengo miedo de que hagan algo aquí dentro y termine herido alguien

--Tú tranquila, yo te cuido—en ese instante llegaron a los baños

--Quisieras—entraron

--*--

Sólo quedaba Leo en la mesa, observaba la mesa del enemigo y el lugar, en busca de alguna posible salida que no se hubiera usado ya. En ese momento Hun se incorporó de su asiento, y se dirigió a los baños. La tortuga rogaba por que Rafa ya hubiera salido. Shredder seguía ahí. Al fin dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, no le quedaba más que la puerta principal

--*--

--Dios—susurraba por lo bajo--¿por qué las mujeres siempre tenemos que estar en el baño?—había demasiadas mujeres en el baño como para escapar por la ventana, seguro alguna daría alarma cuando saliera, daba vueltas impacientemente

--¿Quieres pasar al baño?—le preguntó una chica

--No—no podía ser posible, ¿qué tanto se veían en el espejo?, se acerco a la ventana, tenía que salir ya, en ese instante escuchó una serie de reclamaciones por parte de las chicas, se volvio, sólo para ver como Hun se acercaba a ella

--Mierda—abrió la ventana y trepó por ella, sin embargo, Hun, la tomó del tobillo—bastardo—comenzó a forcejear

--*--

--¿Llevas prisa Leonardo?—tenía que pasar, Shredder lo había reconocido--¿no quieres esperar a Azu?—la tortuga cerró fuertemente los puños

--¿Qué le hiciste?—Shredder tomó un trago de anís

--Nada…aún—Leo tuvo que morderse el labio para no abalanzarse sobre él—pero toma asiento, hace mucho que no platicamos--¿cuál es el truco? Lo pensó durante unos minutos, si salía echaría a correr a donde estaban y eso le daría una pista a Shredder, y si se quedaba probablemente lo interrogaría, pero las respuestas no saldrían, pero… ¿y si tenía a Azu? Optó por sentarse

--*--

Era buena en ninjitsu, pero si de fuerza bruta se trataba, no era su fuerte, intentó no caer, pero los brazos de Hun pudieron más que los de ella

--Tú vienes conmigo—la cargo en sus hombros

--Idiota bájame, llamarás más la atención si me llevas así—Hun dudó un momento y después la bajó, pero la tomó fuertemente del brazo

--Pero no te escapas

--*--

--Y dime, ¿cómo conociste a Azu?—preguntó Shredder, pero Leo no contestaba—por favor Leonardo, estoy tratando de entablar una plática contigo—no habló—como quieras—transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio—ah, muy bien—señaló la espalda de Leo—hay viene nuestra talentosa vocalista—La tortuga se volvio. ¡Demonios! No pudo escapar. Hun sentó a Azu en una silla a lado de Shredder—mi querida Azu, ¿cómo estás?—le acarició la mejilla

--No me toques—golpeo la mano

--Veo que tus modales no han mejorado—dio otro sorbo, Azu miró a Leo, este tenía la mirada fija en la mesa--¿de verdad creíste qué podrías esconderte de mi toda la vida?—no contesto—y que tonta fuiste al venir aquí a New York

--Pero no me han encontrado—sonrió maliciosamente—se enteraron de este evento por las pancartas—Shredder la fulminó con la mirada

--¿Para qué encontrarte si ya te tengo aquí?—se le acercó al oído—todavía te quiero para mí—Leo levantó la mirada, en ese momento una gran explosión se escuchó proveniente del baño, una cantidad inminente de agua comenzó a salir hacía la clientela. Shredder miró a Azu, una mirada de odio y fascinación—no has perdido el toque—la chica se volvio y lo fulminó con la mirada, el suelo tembló debajo de ellos, en ese momento una explosión en la calle. La clientela enloqueció y comenzó a correr en todas direcciones, Leo se levantó al igual que Hun, comenzaron a pelear. Azu intentó levantarse, pero su enemigo la tomó del brazo—tú no vas a ningún lado

--¿Quieres ver?—se levantaron y comenzaron a luchar

--No vas a ir a ningún lado—la tomó del cuello y la estampó contra la pared— ¿no quieres estar conmigo?—acercó sus labios a la chica

--Aléjate—susurro—aléjate

--¿Qué no escuchaste?—Shredder alcanzó a desviar el golpe de Rafa

--Gracias—Miguel y Don, ya estaban ayudando a Leo--¿todavía quieres entrenar?—le sonrió pícaramente

--Claro—lucharon contra Shredder

--*--

Habían pasado diez minutos de lucha, ninguno de los dos estaba cansado todavía, y Shredder menos.

Rafa se abalanzó contra él, pero este, lo tomó de una pierna, antes de sacarlo volando y que la tortuga cayera inconsciente sobre una mesa. Estaba de espaldas a ella, era su oportunidad, corrió sigilosamente hacía él, estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando, él reaccionó, se volvio con una patada que tumbó a la chica en el suelo, le colocó su pie encima

--¿Qué no lo entiendes?—le acarició el cabello—nunca te vas a deshacer de mi

--No me toques

--Yo podré tocarte todo lo que quiera—en ese momento la tomó por la muñeca—todo lo que quiera—en ese momento la sirena de la policía se escuchó

--No la toques—apareció Rafa y Leo, apartando a Shredder, este miró indeciso la puerta y a la chica

--No importa, ahora se donde estas—salió por la puerta

--Vamos—dijo Azu y echaron a correr—díganme que Don…--el acorazado se estacionó cerca de ellos

--Suben, Suben—dijo Miguel—destino, cualquier lugar menos este—subieron

--Sujétense—Don acelero a mas de doscientos

--*--

--La próxima vez yo manejo—dijo Azu, bajando a trompicones del acorazado

--No manejo tan mal—dijo Don--¿o sí?—miró a sus hermanos que no le contestaron.

Splinter estaba meditando cuando entraron a la guarida

--¿Todo bien hijos míos?—preguntó mientras se incorporaba

--Defina bien—dijo Rafa

--Hola, Azu

--Hola Splinter

--¿A qué debo tu inesperada visita?—los cinco se miraron entres si--¿qué pasó?—tenían que explicarle

--*--*--*--*--

¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Ojalá les haya gustado, el siguiente es un capitulo especial

Mnafariel


	6. Un regalo

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**6**

**Un regalo**

Vamos Don…una simple llamada, ¿qué te cuesta? , ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?, ¿qué es lo que peor que te puede decir?, ¿no?... ¡Vamos!

La tortuga tenía su celular en la mano, indeciso entre llamar a Azu o no, después de lo que pasó anoche no la quería arriesgar, pero quería verla, deseaba verla; además tenía un regalo para ella.

Sin que se diera cuenta marcó su teléfono

--¿Hola?—tonto la había despertado--¿Hola?

--Azu—le tembló la voz—perdón te desperté

--No pasa nada, al contrario, gracias, necesitaba despertar para ir al trabajo—se quedaron en silencio--¿y qué pasa?

--Eh…me preguntaba, ¿si podríamos vernos?

--Supongo… ¿es una cita?—a Don le tembló la mano

--No creo, toma en cuenta que… soy una tortuga mutante y no hay muchos lugares en donde acepten mascotas—la chica comenzó a reír

--De acuerdo, ¿te esperó en mi departamento?

--Claro, ¿a qué hora?

--Pues… ¿a las ocho?

--Esta bien

--Bueno, hasta en la noche—se cortó la llamada. Don no pudo evitar sonreír, la sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro

--*--

La llamada se cortó y extrañamente había sonreído, ¿por qué?, ¿qué era ese ruido?, ¿su corazón?, dios, estaba palpitando más fuerte que nunca

¿Qué le pasaba?, se miró en el espejo, un extraño brillo asomaba en sus ojos, ¿hace cuánto qué no se sentía así? Es extraño.

Se recargo en un mueble

--A ver Azu, es una tortuga—se miró en el espejo la ancha sonrisa—es una tortuga—comenzó a brincar como loca

--*--

Las labores comenzaron y con ellas los entrenamientos

--¿Qué pasa Don?—preguntó Miguel—parece que estás enamorado

--¿De quién mi estimado cerebrito?—preguntó Rafa--¿del microondas?—se recargó en su hombro

--Que chistosito Rafa

--¿Pueden concentrarse en el entrenamiento?—preguntó Leo, volvieron al entrenamiento, todos o casi todos, Don estaba concentrado en ¿cómo darle el regalo a Azu?

--*--

La mañana era lo peor para ese restaurante, se abarrotaba de gente, y con ello el estrés de Azu

--¡Señorita!—gritaron en una mesa

--Dígame

--Quiero unos huevos fritos, con frijoles y tocino

--¿De tomar?

--Un jugo de naranja

--En seguida—corrió al mostrador y dejó la orden

--¡Señorita!—le gritaron desde el otro lado del restaurante, en esos momentos era cuando deseaba tener patines, además sólo había dos meseras

--*--

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y ya estaba de arriba para abajo, buscando como envolver el regalo, ¿le debía de dar rosas?, ¿chocolates?, ¡Demonios! Nunca había salido con una chica, ¿qué se supone que debía de hacer?

--*--

Eran las seis de la tarde, corría a toda velocidad a su departamento, ¡tenía que trabajar tiempo extra!

Llegó, corrió hacía su clóset, ¿qué se ponía? ¡eso!, unos pantalones morados con unas botas cafés y una blusa que tenía una cruz de varios colores. Muy bien, ahora el maquillaje, ¿maquillaje? Ella no usaba eso, sólo se debía delinear los ojos, y el cabello, ¡el cabello!

--*--

Había llegado cinco minutos antes, ¿estaba bien? No sabía, ahora ¿por dónde entraba?, por la ventana. Tuvo que tomar aire varias veces, bajó del acorazado y subió por las ventanas hasta la de Azu. Respira…respira…respira, tocó la ventana, escuchó como algo caía al suelo

--¡Ya voy!—pasaron unos minutos, Azu abrió la puerta, se veía perfecta—pasa—se saludaron--¿qué te ofrezco?

--Agua esta bien

--De acuerdo—se perdió en la cocina, Don tenía la caja en sus manos, nunca había estado tan nervioso—toma—le dio el vaso con agua—siéntate—obedeció, quedaron en silencio--¿los regaño Splinter después de que me fui?

--No…sólo nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado y que te cuidáramos

--Ya veo—sonrió, que bella sonrisa

--Eh…toma—le extendió la caja

--¿Para mi?

--Sí

--Don…no tenías que traerme nada, es decir, gracias—tomó la caja

--Ábrelo, esperó que te queden—Azu hizo lo que le indicaron, contuvo la respiración, unos hermosos patines blancos, con los detalles azul azucena

--Wow, Don, no tenías que…--se los probó—me quedan perfectos—intentó pararse, pero se tambaleó

--Cuidado—la tortuga la sostuvo

--Hace mucho que no práctico

--Podemos ir al parque si gustas

--Bueno

--*--

Llegaron al solitario parque

--Vamos—Don ayudó a bajar a Azu

--No soy tan frágil—intentó levantarse—pero no se caminar con patines—Azu comenzó a estrenar con sus nuevos patines, mientras Don trataba de seguirla para que no cayera--¿Y tu montas algo?

--Eh…yo tengo una bici

--¿Y tus hermanos?

--Pues Rafa también tiene patines, Leo un patín del diablo y Miguel una patineta—Azu ya había recordado como andar con patines

--¿Traes tu bici?

--Sip

--Sácala—Don lo hizo—vamos, unas carreras, de aquí a la cancha de football

--¿Estás segura…?—Azu arrancó--¡eso es trampa!—la cancha se encontraba unos quinientos metros de distancia

--¡Lento!—la chica iba ganando por un montón de ventaja, cuando una sombra la hizo frenar

--¿Qué tenemos aquí?—un ninja del Pie, mentira varios, Don la alcanzó

--Tenemos compañía, ¿por qué aparecen cuando no tengo armas?—eran alrededor de veinte--¿Diez y diez?

--Hecho—Don se lanzó al ataque--¿por qué tenían que aparecer hoy?—dijo mientras golpeaba a uno con su bo

--Son insoportables—Azu no había tenido tiempo de quitarse los patines, corrió hacía dos de ellos, pero en vez de atacarlos se inclinó y con las ruedas los golpeó en las espinillas--¿me lo prestas?—le quitó a uno su catana—gracias—acabó con los otros ocho, al mismo tiempo que Don—eso fue divertido

--Claro, ahora si la suerte de las tortugas pasa de nuevo, se escucharan…--las sirenas de las patrullas—genial—fueron hasta el acorazado

--Ahora yo manejo—dijo Azu—vamos a ver que hace este chico

--*--

Llegaron al edificio

--No me vuelvas a pedir el acorazado, no te lo volveré a prestar

--No manejo tan mal—Don prefirió quedarse callado

--Tengo que regresar, eh…

--Esta bien, me la pase muy bien hoy

--¿De verdad?

--Sip

--Pero los ninjas del Pie

--Hizo más divertida la noche—le dio un beso en la mejilla—gracias

--De…de nada—Azu se perdió en la oscuridad y Don no pudo evitar un grito

--*--*--*--*--*--

Les dije que el siguiente capitulo iba a ser especial, jiji, espero que les haya gustado, ¿se nota que ya salí de vacaciones?

Manfariel


	7. Una salida

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**7**

**Una salida**

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, el restaurante atiborrado de gente que tenía prisa por cumplir sus deberes, sin embargo, Azu, tenía una radiante sonrisa, el regalo de Don le ayudaba con su trabajo.

--Señorita—la llamaron

--¿Si Señor?

--Pedí un jugo de naranja y me lo trajeron de zanahoria

--En seguida se lo cambio

--*--

Ya eran alrededor de la una de la tarde, cuando un cliente entró, para el criterio de Azu, demasiado abrigado para esos días, en fin. El cliente se sentó en una mesa cerca de la puerta

--Bienvenido señor—saludó y le dejo la carta--¿se le ofrece algo de tomar?

--Un refresco estaría bien—esa voz era familiar

--¿Ya sabe que va a ordenar?

--Si, una hamburguesa con doble queso, por favor—Azu anoto en su libreta

--Muy bien—el cliente le devolvió la carta, pero había algo extraño, su mano, era verde, contuvo una exclamación--¿qué haces aquí?—susurro

--Tenía ganas de una hamburguesa, ¿y qué mejor lugar que este restaurante?—Azu miró a Miguel con ternura

--Dios, Miguel, si te ven, esto sería pánico…

--Tranquila, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado—ambos sonrieron

--De acuerdo, pero si escuchó a algún cliente gritando que hay un monstruo, te juró que no te vuelvo a hablar

--Tú, tranquila, chica—Azu se dirigió a la cocina para dejar la orden y descansar un poco, era tan extraño, tener amigos así, bueno en realidad nunca había tenido amigos muy normales, pero esto era otro nivel, la orden estuvo lista. Se dirigió a la mesa, donde se encontraba Miguel y se sentó con él

--¿Y como están todos?—Miguel paso un bocado

--Pues Leo entrenando, Rafa amargado, Splinter gruñón y yo divertido—Azu le dio un zape—oye

--Splinter sólo busca protegerlos

--De acuerdo—tomó otro bocado

--¿Y Don?

--Feliz, nunca lo había visto tan feliz—la chica soltó una risita tímida--¿esos patines te los hizo Don verdad?

--¿Cómo lo sabes?

--Me lo imagine

--¡Azucena!—un hombre gordo y con un delantal manchado de grasa, salió de la cocina—a trabajar

--Me tengo que ir, sino no me pagan—Miguel le dedicó una ancha sonrisa—nos vemos cuando pagues

--Claro

--*--

Las ruedas de sus patines era lo que escuchaba, sólo eso, acompañada por el silencio de la noche...demasiado silencioso, así que para no estar nerviosa sacó sus audífonos, la música la acompaño hasta su casa.

Se quitó los patines y se colocó los zapatos para subir las escaleras hasta su departamento, en el segundo piso, se encontraba una señora de cabello corto y pelirrojo, llamando a una puerta

--Demonios—susurro Azu por lo bajo

--Azu, cuanto tiempo sin verte—dijo la señora

--He estado ocupada—disimulo una sonrisa

--Se nota tu ausencia en el edificio—la miró—en especial por la ausencia de tu renta—la chica no soportaba que le dijeran eso, nunca había fallado en un pago, había pagado tarde pero nunca fallado

--Sabes, vamos a mi departamento, de una vez te pago—subieron las escaleras en silencio

--Por cierto—dijo la señora una vez que estuvieron en la puerta—la otra vez vi a tu novio de rastas entrando...

--No es mi novio

--Ah...—Azu abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue una sombra verde, se volvio rápidamente a la señora

--Me encantaría invitarte a pasar, pero esta muy desordenado, así que espera aquí y voy por el dinero—le cerró la puerta en la cara. En ese momento, Leo salió de la cocina--¿qué haces aquí?

--Lo siento, no creí que te molestara

--¿Por qué los hombres tienen la mala costumbre de aparecer sin llamar antes?

--Sólo los hombres que tú conoces

--Espera un segundo—fue a su habitación en donde lanzó sus patines a la cama, se quitó los audífonos y los dejó en el tocador, abrió el closet saltó para alcanzar la repisa de arriba y bajo un bote, del cual tomó dinero

--Aquí esta el dinero—le dijo a la señora

--¿Tienes visitas?—intentó asomarse

--No—cerró la puerta de golpe

--Lo siento, no quería ocasionarte problemas—dijo Leo

--No importa, esa mujer es una chismosa

--¿Cuánto cobran de renta?—la chica lo miró extrañada

--¿Por qué preguntas?—Leo se mordió el labio inferior

--Pues...eh...es que tu bote quedo a la mitad—ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa

--No te preocupes—se sentó en un sillón--¿y a qué debo tu linda visita?

--Pues pasaba por aquí, y me preguntaba, ¿qué vas a hacer en la noche?

--Ya es de noche

--Bueno—se puso nervioso—entiendes de que hablo—la chica comenzó a reír

--Claro que entiendo, pensaba ir a patrullar la ciudad, hace mucho que no lo hago

'

--¿Te molesta si tienes compañía?

--Claro que no—se incorporo—sólo espera a que me cambie

--Bien

--*--

Miguel estaba tumbado en el sofá frente a la televisión, estaba boca abajo, en ese momento desvió la mirada a Don que se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras trabajaba, vaya, al parecer estaba enamorado. Devolvió su vista al televisor, pero no ponía atención, ¿qué era eso que sentía?, tenía ganas de golpear a Don, pero... ¿por qué?

--*--

--Listo—Azu salió de su habitación con su ropa para pelear

--Bien, vamos—abrieron la ventana y salieron corriendo.

No habían pasado más de veinte minutos, cuando en un callejón, una chica junto con su novio eran asaltados

--No la toques—dijo el chico

--Vamos, esa niña es mucho para ti solo—el asaltante se acerco

--Te dije que no—ambos se metieron en una riña en la que el novio salió herido e inconsciente, la chica soltó un grito

--Ahora si, ¿en qué estábamos?—en ese instante apareció Azu

--Te sugeriría que estuvieras a un metro de distancia de ella

--¿Qué?—sonrió—tengo suficiente para las dos

--Te lo advierto—Azu tenía su mano en el mango del sable

--¿O qué?—se acerco, Azu sintió como el cuerpo de la otra chica se tensaba

--Tranquila—le susurro, en ese momento se escuchó un golpe secó, el ladrón se había estampado contra la pared, ¿o lo habían estampado?—Escucha, ¿tu carro queda lejos de aquí?—la chica negó—bien, ¿crees qué puedas llevar a tu novio?

--Sí—lo tomó de una pierna—y gracias—Azu se lanzó al ataque, el ladrón ya estaba medio inconsciente

--Wow, si que haces un buen trabajo

--¿Cómo lo haces?—preguntó el agredido

--¿Qué?—preguntó la chica

--Esto—Leo estaba escondido en las sombras

--Pues tengo poderes y amigos muy fuertes—Leo se mostró provocando que el delincuente cayera inconsciente—que tacto tienes

--Gracias, ¿lo dejamos aquí?—en ese instante paso un patrulla

--Ellos se encargaran—siguieron patrullando

--*--

Llegaron al departamento de Azu

--¿Esta vez no tienes visitas inesperadas?—preguntó sarcásticamente Leo

--Creo que no, ¿no quieres pasar?—abrió la ventana

--Gracias, esta a punto de amanecer, pero gracias

--Como quieras—entró al departamento

--Hey

--¿Si?

--Me la pase muy bien esta noche—la chica lo encaró

--Yo también

--Que duermas bien—en ese momento, Leo coloco sus labios en la mejilla de la chica, esta tembló ligeramente

--Igualmente—cerró la ventana de golpe y echo a correr a su habitación

No podía estar pasando, no, no, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

--*--*--*--*--

Wow, mmm no se siento que pude haber escrito mejor, pero espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente va a estar muy bueno

Manfariel


	8. El Bar

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**8**

**El Bar**

Azu se encontraba tumbada en su cama con sus audífonos a todo volumen, ¿cómo era posible que le gustaran dos personas? Ni personas, unas tortugas y son hermanos, pataleo la cama frustrada

--*--

Era sábado, lo cual, para Rafa significaba salir en la noche, pero… ¿a dónde?, ¿con quién? Casey iba a celebrar su aniversario con Abril y sus hermanos no gustaban de ir a un bar o lago parecido. Estaba viendo la tele cuando el foco se le prendió, corrió a su habitación y tomó su celular

--*--

Se estaba quedando dormida, cuando miró a la mesa de noche, donde se encontraba el celular que le habían regalado las tortugas, la pantalla de este empezó a brillar, la chica se levantó

--Más vale que esto sea bueno—ya había visto el número de Rafa

--Oye, estás hablando conmigo, ¿eso no basta?

--Bájale a tu ego—ambos rieron--¿qué hay?

--Eh…pues hoy es sábado…

--¿Y?

--Pues quería ver, si no tenías nada que hacer hoy en la noche—el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco, ya sabía por donde iba le asunto

--Tenía planeado ir a patrullar la ciudad—contesto muy precipitadamente

--¿Crees que New York pueda sobrevivir sin ti una noche?

--Supongo—se hizo el silencio--¿Rafa?

--¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?—Azu se mordió el labio inferior, ¿qué le contestaba?, ¿no porque me gustan Don y Leo?, dudó un momento—si no quieres…

--Esta bien—la chica cerró los ojos fuertemente sabía que se iba a arrepentir

--Bien, pasó por ti a las ocho

--Hecho—la llamada se cortó, se levantó, se miró en el espejo, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando en su vida?

--*--

Lanzó el celular a la cama y después él, ¿por qué había dudado?, ¿estará saliendo con alguien?, sería un buen detalle, bueno esa noche sería la noche en la que le podría sacar la sopa

--*--

Eran las siete de la noche, se estaba arreglando, ¿qué demonios se ponía? Miro su closet unos minutos, antes de encontrar una mini falda arrumbada, hace mucho tiempo que no se ponía esa falda, así que la sacó, tomó unos mayones negros, unas botas color miel, del mismo color que la falda y una blusa roja

--Perfecto—se cambió

--*--

Tocó la ventana dos veces, nadie respondía, ¿estaría bien? Tocó una tercera con más fuerza

--¡Rafa pasa, como sino supieras abrir!—gritó la chica

--Lo siento, no contestabas—la tortuga se sentó en el sofá—y con eso de que quieres que toquemos…

--¿De cuando acá tan considerado?, salgo en un minuto—Rafa tomó aire unos segundos, antes de escuchar como se abría, lentamente la puerta de la habitación, la chica salió--¿cómo me veo?—Rafa no sabía que contestar

--Perfecta—Azu sintió como el rubor se subía a sus mejillas—bueno… ¿vamos?—la tortuga abrió la ventana

--¿Seguro que quieres bajar por ahí?—preguntó la chica mientras enseñaba su tacón, Rafa lo pensó durante unos minutos

--No creo que tus vecinos te traten muy bien si me ven

--Muy bien, tú bajas por ahí y yo bajó por las escaleras—Rafa sonrió pícaramente

--No—se colocó de espaldas a la chica—sube, yo te bajo—Azu abrió los ojos como platos, dudó unos segundos--¿no quieres?

--Esta bien—subió a la espalda de Rafa y bajaron por las ventanas—espero que no me dejes caer

--Tranquila chiquita—siguieron bajando, llegaron al segundo piso, los suficientemente cerca como para caer y que no pasará nada, la chica se acerco al oído de Rafa

--Esto de bajar sobre tu espalda, te salió muy bien—la piel de la tortuga se erizó, y no por lo que la chica dijo, sino por sentir su aliento tan cerca

--Pues ya ves—fue lo único que pudo contestar, antes de llegar a un callejón donde se encontraba la moto, la chica descendió lentamente del caparazón de la tortuga, este tuvo que cerrar muy fuertemente los puños para no volverse, y tomar a esa mujer en sus brazos, besarla…besarla hasta que se mareara por que su cerebro no tenía suficiente oxígeno. De las cuatro tortugas, Rafa era el especialista con las mujeres…pero ella era especial, no era como las demás, es decir, no porque las demás tuvieran algo de malo, sólo que a ella no la quería besar y no volverla a ver nunca más, quería besarla para siempre

--¿Yo manejo?—Rafa no se había dado cuenta, cuando la chica ya estaba en la moto

--Esa es sólo mía

--Entonces muévete—el motor rugió

--*--

Sus brazos pasaban alrededor de su cintura, era increíble, junto a él se sentía muy segura, el viento azotaba su cabello, sumergió su rostro en el caparazón de su ¿amigo?, se mordió el labio frustrada, ¿qué demonios pasaba con ella? Jugando con tres hermanos, ¿o eran cuatro?

A pesar de que el caparazón era duró, podía sentir su aliento, tenía que soportarlo, sino ¿cómo lo miraría mañana?, no, además no quería comportarse como un patán con ella, no…no

--*--

Llegaron al bar, Rafa estacionó la moto, ambos bajaron

--¿Mesa para cuantos?—preguntó un mesero

--Para dos—dijo Azu

--Por aquí—lo siguieron, llegaron a una mesa bastante romántica--¿qué les ofrezco?

--Una cerveza, esta bien—dijo Azu

--Que sean dos—dijo Rafa

--¿Clara u Oscura?

--Oscura

--Clara—se miraron antes de embozar una sonrisa

--De acuerdo—el mesero se fue

--No debí traerte a este lugar—dijo Rafa

--¿Por qué no?

--Todos te comen con la mirada—la chica miró a su alrededor, era cierto—lo cual no me agrada

--Bueno, pues no lograrán nada—Rafa cerró fuertemente la mano cobre el pantalón que traía, eso había sido una indirecta--¿o estás celoso?—la tortuga dejó escapar una risa nerviosa

--¿Yo?, ¿celoso de quién?—Azu se recriminaba por dentro, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?, estaba coqueteando con él—Bueno, cuéntame de tu vida amorosa

--¿Mi vida a amorosa?, ¿qué quieres saber Rafa?

--Pues…todo mundo tiene historias de amor que compartir… ¿no quieres hablar de eso verdad?—miró a la chica, esta se pasó la legua por los dientes

--No, pero si te interesa saber si tengo novio—miró a la tortuga pícaramente—no tengo

--Eso es bueno—sonrió--¿no?

--Depende—apoyó su mentón en su puño, Rafa dejó escapar una risita

--Una cerveza clara—llegó el mesero y le dio a Rafa su bebida—y una oscura, para la belleza—se fue

--¿Eres buena bebedora?—preguntó Rafa

--La verdad, es que no acostumbró beber, pero se beber

--De acuerdo, entonces, tendrás tu primera borrachera

--No, tú eres el que acabará borracho

--Eso me suena a reto

--Si así lo quieres tomar, te voy a terminar cargando y llevando a tu guarida, todo ebrio

--No lo creo

--¿Apostamos?

--¿Qué quieres apostar?

--Se me ocurren varias cosas—la chica sonreía

--*--

Ya habían tomado más de veinte cervezas cada uno

--¿Sigues sobrio?—preguntó Azu

--Claro, ¿y tú?

--Obvio

--¿Otra ronda?—la chica miró el reloj en la pared

--¿Van a dar las cinco de la mañana?—la tortuga miró el reloj, era verdad, en ese momento el mesero llegó

--Disculpen pero ya vamos a cerrar

--Esta bien, ¿me trae la cuenta?

--Que mal que ya vayan a cerrar—dijo Azu

--Splinter me va a matar—la chica comenzó a reírse, trajeron la cuenta, Rafa sacó su cartera

--Es una tortuga—dijo la chica—una tortuga que esta pagando, ¿puede creerlo?—miró al mesero

--Ella se refiere a que soy muy lento—dijo Rafa rápidamente

--¡No!, no me refiero a eso, bueno también eres muy lento para pelear

--Toma—le dio la cuenta—guarda el cambio, vamos Azu—ayudó a parar a la chica que no podía mantenerse en pie—sabes… perdiste

--Yo estoy bien, el que se mueve eres tú—al pasar por la puerta del bar, el gerente se le quedó viendo a Rafa con cara de pocos amigos

--¿Puedes tomar mi cintura?—preguntó Rafa, mientras la chica luchaba por mantenerse encima de la moto

--Claro que puedo—tomó la cintura de la tortuga—hasta lo deseo—los dedos de la tortuga temblaron, tenía que controlarse

--*--

Llegaron al departamento, Rafa vio la ventana, pero ¿cómo subir a Azu en el estado que estaba? No podía cuidar de que ella no se cayera y que él tampoco

--Tendremos que subir por las escaleras—no había terminado de decir esto, cuando la chica ya estaba camino a la puerta--¿estás loca?—alcanzó a atraparla antes de que cayera

--Estoy bien—se soltó y siguió caminando

--No, no lo estás—la siguió de cerca—déjame ayudarte

--¡No me toques!—comenzó a reír, ya estaban en el segundo piso--¡Rafa,RAFA!

--Aquí estoy—dijo la tortuga tomándola del brazo—no grites

--No me ordenes—el tercer piso, en ese momento echo a correr--¡atrápame si puedes!—la tortuga la atrapo con facilidad—revancha

--No vamos a jugar, ¿de acuerdo?, vamos a tu departamento—la chica se soltó bruscamente

--¿Para qué?, ¿para qué te aproveches de mi?—siguió caminando, Rafa dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio, no debió apostar nada con ella, no debió incitarla. Llegaron al quinto piso, sólo un piso más, la chica comenzó a reír

--Estás loca

--¡Si!, ¡veo tortugas mutantes!—Rafa le tapó la boca

--¿Quieres despertar a todos?

--¡Me quiere violar!—Rafa se apartó, siguieron caminando, llegaron al sexto piso, sólo era abrir la puerta--¡veo tortugas mutantes!, ¡me gusta una tortuga!

--Azu, silencio—en ese momento, la tortuga escuchó como el cerrojo de una puerta contigua giraba—se acabo—tomó a la chica y la cargo sobre sus hombros

--¡Bájame!—pataleaba--¡Rafael!—llegaron al departamento, abrió la puerta y depositó a la chica en su cama, se quedó dormida, o eso parecía, Rafa la miró durante unos segundos, no iba a quitarle la ropa, sólo las botas, en ese momento despertó--¡no me toques!

--Pero sólo te quería quitar las botas

--¡No!

--De acuerdo—se volvió a acostar—mujeres

--Te escuché

--Bueno, me voy—arropó a la chica antes de dirigirse a la puerta

--Si mañana no me puedo levantar para ir al trabajo, tú vas a ir a trabajar en mi lugar

--Pero mañana es domingo

--No es cierto, es viernes

--Está bien—lo dejó por la paz, no se pondría a discutir con una ebria, salió de la habitación y después del departamento, estaba amaneciendo, de hecho el sol ya estaba en el cielo, empezó a descender por las ventanas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, al recordar aquellas palabras que la chica gritó "¡me gusta una tortuga!"

--*--*--*--*--*--

¿Qué tal este capítulo? Rafa y Azu, uuuu. Espero que este compense el anterior

Manfariel


	9. Escape

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**9**

**Escape**

La cama le daba vueltas, la cabeza le dolía y el estómago el gruñía, tenía hambre pero no quería pararse por algo de comer

--Maldita cruda—dijo para si—ahora sé lo que se siente—cerró lo ojos fuertemente—maldito Rafa

¡Rafa!, regresaron a su cabeza las escenas de ayer, unas más claras que otras, pero… ¿qué demonios le dijo? Se incorporó poco a poco, tenía que comer algo, era domingo

--Que bueno que es domingo—tomó un plato de cereal y se sentó en el sofá, miró el reloj--¡Madre mía!—eran las seis de la tarde--¿cómo pude dormir tanto?—desvió su vista a la mesa de aluminio, encima había una hoja con una nota:

_Me siento mal por haberte incitado a tomar, ya ven tres veces que vengo a verte, pero sigues dormida, espero que cuando despiertes encuentres esto, de verdad lo siento, vendré alrededor de las nueve, un poco de ejercicio te ayudará_

_Rafa_

_P.D. La cruda no dura más de una hora._

Sonrío, que lindo, era muy dulce cuando quería, intentaba ocultarse en esa coraza de rudeza. Azu terminó su cereal, pero no se movió ni un centímetro hasta que dieron las nueve.

--*--

Rafa entró

--Vaya, te ves asquerosa—la chica le lanzó un cojín

--Es por tu culpa que estoy así

--No, tú dijiste que aguantabas, no es mi culpa que no sepas beber

--¿Qué paso con eso de "me siento mal por haberte incitado"?

--Era para levantarte el ánimo—se quedaron callados--¿no vas a salir?

--Me sigue doliendo la cabeza—cerró los ojos

--De acuerdo, iré yo solo—miró a la chica con ojos suplicantes

--El chantaje no sirve conmigo—abrió los ojos

--Esta bien—se colocó en el umbral de la ventan—que te recuperes—salió

--Sí—cerró los ojos

--*--

La alarma se escuchaba a lo lejos, ¿ya tenía que despertarse?, sólo era un sueño, era domingo, de nuevo el sonido del despertador, abrió los ojos

--¡Carajo!—eran las ocho de la mañana, se levantó rápidamente, corrió a la habitación sacó lo primero que se encontró, tomó los celulares, los patines y echo a correr a máxima velocidad—este sería un buen momento para…--sacudió su cabeza—no, Azucena, no—siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a la cafetería

--¡Ya era hora!—fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar, se colocó su delantal rápidamente.

--*--

--Miguel no te acabes el cereal—dijo Rafa

--Ya es tarde hermano—le lanzó la caja vacía

--Te voy a matar—como cada mañana el ejercicio matutino de Rafa era perseguir a Miguel, hasta que Leo los detenía o Splinter aparecía, en este caso fue la primera

--Compórtense—dijo Leo

--Se acabo el cereal—Rafa estaba de malas

--Si hubieras ido al super el sábado, en vez de ir a quien sabe donde, habría cereal, te recuerdo que este mes te toca ir a ti—Rafa gruñó por lo bajo

--*--

Un día agotador llegaba a su fin, por culpa de Rafa había llegado tarde y por eso había trabajado horas extras eran alrededor de las siete de la noche, estaba acomodando unos últimos platos en las alacenas, y platicando con los cocineros

--Azucena—la llamó su jefe desde el umbral de la puerta

--Dígame

--Te buscan—señaló hacía la parte de los clientes, la chica se asomó, contuvo un suspiro de sorpresa, Shredder y Hun estaban ahí, Azu retrocedió unos cuantos pasos

--Voy en un segundo—su jefe salió, buscó en las bolsas de sus jeans el celular de las tortugas, no estaba, ¿qué había hecho con el?, lo había metido en su chamarra de mezclilla y esta estaba en… sus ojos se dilataron, se asomó por la pequeña ventana de la cocina, la chamarra estaba en el perchero junto a la puerta, junto a la mesa donde había gente indeseable—mierda—pateó le piso, estaba a punto de escabullirse por la puerta trasera

--Azucena—de nuevo su jefe—los clientes se están molestando—la chica jaló a su jefe

--Escúcheme, no puedo ver a esas personas…

--Si tienes negocios que resolver, hazlo ahora, pero más te vale que no vea pleitos en mi cafetería

--Tengo que salir de aquí—sus ojos reflejaron tal miedo que el corazón de su jefe se ablandó

--De acuerdo—suspiro—vete, les diré que no estás

--Gracias—su jefe desapareció, estaba a punto de escabullirse cuando escuchó

--¡Hey bájame!—se asomó de nuevo, Hun levantaba a su jefe unos treinta centímetros del suelo, salió de la cocina

--¡Bájalo!—Shredder sonrió torcidamente

--Bájalo, Hun—su jefe echo a correr a su oficina—ven Azu—la chica se resignó, y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban sentados--¿Necesitas más incentivos para irte conmigo? Ya se donde trabajas, se que haces en tus tiempos libres, y…--la miró—se donde vives

--Eso es mentira—Shredder la tomó por la muñeca

--Nuestro poder junto, podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos--¿cómo salir de esta?, no podía usar, no podía, la cafetería estaba vacía a excepción de los empleados--¿qué dices?—Hun la miraba impaciente, se soltó de su agresor

--Nunca—echo a correr hacía el perchero, no traía armas, Shredder le obstruyó el camino

--No escaparás esta vez—tenía que usarlo, miró a su alrededor unas cuantas veces, se concentró, un fuerte viento hizo a Shredder retroceder un poco, las mesas y sillas comenzaron a volar por todas partes, el cabello de Azu era un río de cobre, Hun no se movía, pero el viento le impedía ver con claridad, además de que se la pasaba esquivando mesas y demás utensilios--¡A eso me refiero!—gritó Shredder locamente--¡muéstreme tu poder!—Azu se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, siguió manteniendo, se acerco al perchero, tomó el celular y sus patines, salió de la cafetería no sin antes dar un pequeño regalo, echo a correr toda la calle, se colocó sus patines rápidamente, podía sentir las presencias de los ninja del Pie pisándole los talones, tomó el celular, primer número Leo

--*--

Leo se encontraba entrenando en el dojo, no había ruido que lo desconcentrará, era un poco tedioso lograr controlarse de aquella manera

--*--

Colgó, seguía patinando, ya había golpeado a cinco ninjas que lo que llamaba, eran centenas de ninjas, un Shurikken pasó cerca de su oreja, provocándole un ligero corte en la mejilla. Siguiente número Donatello

--*--

Sólo un poco más y lograría terminar el última cohete de fusión fría, inconscientemente había hecho cinco, se sonrojó un poco al ver que el quinto lo había hecho pensando en Azu

--*--

--Mierda—la pierna le sangraba, estaban forzándola a usarlo, pero no, no lo usaría, no, no, no le daría lo que quería. Siguiente número Rafael

--*--

La música a todo volumen, Iron Maiden, era el mejor grupo, desde su perspectiva y le ponía muy de buenas escucharlo, en especial después de la riña con Miguel

--*--

Colgó

--No sirven para nada—esquivó un golpe en la cabeza, las fuerzas se le agotaban. Último número Miguel

--*--

--Batman, El caballero de la noche—las luces estaban apagadas—las calles de Ciudad Gótica están siendo aterrorizadas por…ahh!!!--su celular sonó—ah es el celular—lo tomó—Batman al habla

--Miguel—su voz era extremadamente agitada

--Azu, ¿qué pasa?

--Necesito ayuda, Shredder y el Pie—se escuchó un golpe—urgente, estoy por llegar a la estación de radio—la llamada se corto, Miguel salió de su habitación

--¡Tortugas!

--¿Qué?—los tres se despistaron de sus tareas

--¡Azu necesita ayuda es urgente!—cinco segundos y el acorazado ya estaba en marcha a más de 200

--*--

Por fin, patinó, sus pies no podían más, dobló en una calle estrecha, los ninjas estaban a dos metros de distancia, debía de llegar a la estación de radio

La estación de radio se veía a lo lejos

--Vamos—susurro, eran unos minutos más, sus fuerzas se debilitaban—corre—esquivó un golpe a los pies con un bo, su patín izquierdo pateo el rostro de un ninja, miró la estación, le acorazado había llegado

--*--

--Ahí está—señaló Leo, las cuatro tortugas se quedaron boquiabiertos

--Sujétense—Rafa acelero hacía Azu, y unos metros antes se derrapó, la puerta se abrió y la chica subió

--Acelera, acelera—los centenares de ninjas los persiguieron

--Son demasiados—dijo Donatello mientras buscaba en su bolsa alguna venda para la chica, Rafa no despegaba los ojos del camino

--Deben de cansarse en algún momento—dijo, Azu respiraba con dificultad

--Hay que ir a la guarida—dijo Miguel

--No, nos perseguirían—dijo Leo—hay que perderlos—miró a la chica

--¿Por qué te persiguen?—no contesto, Don le vendó las heridas, sus miradas se cruzaron y un segundo después la tortuga estaba encima de ella debido a que Rafa derrapó la camioneta

--No hagas eso—dijo Azu

--Lo siento, no creo que quieras que te atrapen—dijo Rafa, seguían y los ninjas no se cansaban

--Esto es suficiente—Azu cerró los ojos y dos segundos después, detrás del acorazado se encendió una gran muralla de fuego

--Wow!!!---exclamó Miguel--¿De dónde salió eso?

--¿Qué importa?—dijo Rafa bajando un poco la velocidad—lo que importa es que estamos a salvo—Leo miró a Azu, estaba exhausta

--¿Me pueden llevar a mi casa?

--¡Estás loca!—dijo Don—saben donde vives

--No importa, sólo voy por mis cosas, me iré de nuevo—un silencio general acompañó a la sentencia, Rafa estaba a punto de reclamar, pero vio los ojos de Leo a través del espejo retrovisor, lo mejor era callar.

--*--

Entraron a la calle de su departamento, extrañamente había demasiada gente, Azu miró con interés a la gente, que era lo que miraban

--¿Huelen eso?—preguntó Miguel

--Huele a quemado—dijo Leo

--Sí…--los cinco enmudecieron al notar que miles de personas salían corriendo de un edificio, un edificio que lo conocían bien, la mirada de Azu se dirigió al sexto piso, del departamento salía humo. Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos

--Rafa, sácanos de aquí—dijo Leo

--#--#--#--#--#--

Mucho si actualizar, ya lo sé, no tengo tiempo, la neta es que me costo mucho subirlo no me llegaba la inspiración, pero es que tampoco animan, pero bueno no reclamare

Manfariel


	10. Sospechas

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**10**

**Sospechas**

--No ha dejado de llorar—dijo Don, mientras entrenaban en el dojo

--¿Qué querías?—preguntó Rafa—que saltará de la alegría

--No, pero lleva llorando desde hace tres días—los dos miraron la silueta femenina que estaba en el sofá—No ha comido ni tomado nada

--¿Qué podemos hacer?—preguntó Miguel

--Hay que hacer algo—dijo por fin el mayor

--Concéntrense—un bastonazo a todos—después veremos que podemos hacer por esa chica

--*--

La madrugada llegó, ella seguía en el sofá, llorando, como lo había hecho esos tres días, silenciosamente. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, estaba cansada, pero cada vez que intentaba dormir, la imagen de su departamento ardiendo la devolvía a la realidad.

Dio un pequeño respingo

--Lo siento—fue lo primero que escuchó, se acercaba—te asusté—se sentó a su lado--¿cómo sigues?—Azu entrelazó sus manos nerviosamente

--No estoy bien—se calló—pero les debo a ustedes que esté viva—se recargó en su pecho—Leo, gracias por todo, no se que haría sin ti… sin ustedes—la tortuga la abrazó

--¿Me prometes que mañana ya comerás?, pareces un esqueleto

--Esta bien, no puedo recuperarme de golpe pero haré lo posible—se quedaron en silencio, un silencio, en el cual Leo se mordía los labios, quería decirle…

--Además, puedes vivir aquí—Azu tragó saliva

--Ya tienen suficientes problemas sin mí

--Pero…--la chica colocó su dedo índice en la boca de él

--Silencio—Leo retiró la mano

--Cállame—estaba oscuro, sin embargo, Azu notó el brillo en los ojos de la tortuga, y este, a su vez, el rubor de la chica

--Leo…

--O yo te callo a ti—no era pregunta

--Leo…--su voz era un suspiro

--Silencio—le dio un tierno beso que la chica correspondió, no supieron cuanto duró el beso. Sólo que se sintieron como si fueran uno solo

--*--

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se estiró con pereza y al incorporarse, se dio cuenta, ¡había podido dormir!, pero ¿cómo…?

Inicio del Flash Back

Se separaron, después de unos cuantos minutos, ella se recargo en su pecho con la piel de gallina, él la acarició, el cabello, las mejillas, los brazos, no hacían falta palabras, sólo los actos bastaban.

No supo el momento en que cayó dormida, sólo supo que lo hizo con una infinita paz

Fin del Flash Back

--¡Miguel!—un gritó procedente de la cocina, se dirigió hacía allá, Miguel era perseguido por Rafa, cuando la vieron entrar pararon en seco

--No detengan su rutina matutina por mi—dijo la chica, el comentario fue aplaudido por Don

--Bien, Azu—la chica vio a Leo al otro lado de la mesa, le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sus ojos reflejaban que por el momento era mejor callar

--Hija mía—Splinter entró a la cocina—que bueno que estás bien, es bueno tenerte de nuevo en el mundo real

--Muchas gracias

--Todos felices—dijo Rafael—pero aún no hemos resuelto la parte más importante—miró a la chica--¿qué vas a hacer?—desvió la mirada

--No lo sé…

--Por el momento—dijo Miguel acercándole un plato con unos huevos fritos—comer, pareces un esqueleto-- Le sonrió, Miguel se ruborizó un poco

--Gracias—comió con avidez y rapidez—si que tenía hambre

--Un poco—dijo Don, Azu miró a Rafa

--Por el momento me gustaría ir a mi departamento a ver si se salvaron algunas cosas

--Bien, iremos en la noche—dijo Rafa

--*--

La mañana y la tarde pasaron, como si nada, por la mañana entrenamiento, más tarde cada quien se dedicó a hacer sus cosas.

--Splinter—Azu llamó a la puerta

--Entra—la rata estaba haciendo meditación--¿qué se te ofrece?

--Pues, quería preguntarle ¿si podría hacer meditación con usted?—abrió los ojos

--¿Qué buscas?—la miró penetrantemente

--¿A qué se refiere?

--Al hacer meditación todos buscan algo, yo busco la relajación y Leonardo busca ser mejor cada día, ¿tú qué buscas?—la chica dudó

--De acuerdo, haré mi meditación en otra parte—la rata se sorprendió

--No haré más preguntas, sólo siéntate y medita conmigo

--*--

La noche llegó, los cinco se encontraban en el Acorazado cantando The eye of the tiger a todo pulmón. Un cinco minutos en el camino y llegaron.

Las tortugas miraron a Azu, que estaba indecisa entre abrir la puerta o quedarse ahí

--Si quieres nosotros podemos ir por las cosas—dijo Don

--No, tengo que hacerlo—bajaron del Acorazado, subieron por las ventanas, las ventanas del departamento chamuscado, habían sido reemplazadas por una lona, lo cual facilitó su entrada. Azu tuvo que cerrar los puños fuertemente para no llorar, lo que había sido un hogar para ella, ahora eran cenizas, de la sala no quedaba nada, el reloj en la pared estaba completamente negro, lo flamable en la cocina se había prendido hasta consumirse, sólo quedaban cosas de metal y uno que otro plato, en el baño todo había ardido sin remedio, y por último, su recamará, su cama eran cenizas, sus muebles estaban chamuscados, al igual que su ropa, sólo quedaba alguna servible

--Bien—dijo la chica—a sacar todo lo que aún sirva—los cinco comenzaron a trabajar

--*--

Terminaron en media hora, sólo con dos cajas completas y una a la mitad

--Se salvaron algunas películas—dijo Miguel optimista--¡TIENES VAMPIRE HUNTER!, es increíble, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo la he estado buscando?—la chica le dedicó una sonrisa

--La puedes ver cuando quieras—las otras tres tortugas la miraron asustados--¿qué?

--¿De verdad? ¡GRACIAS!

--Genial—dijo Rafa que iba manejando—ahora la verá todo el día

--No seas tan amargado—le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro—nos aprenderemos los diálogos de la película

--Yupi

--*--

Llegaron a la guarida

--¿Cómo les fue?—preguntó Splinter

--Pues. Sólo sobrevivieron unas cuantas cosas—dijo la chica

--Bueno, no importa, ahora esa es tu habitación—señaló una en la parte de arriba

--Pero ahí es donde están todos mis comics—dijo Miguel

--Pues los moví a tu habitación—la tortuga corrió

--Pero ni se puede dormir

--Te sugiero que empieces a acomodar—Miguel dejó escapar un quejido, Splinter miró a Azu que estaba boquiabierta

--Pero…pero, yo no me pensaba quedar

--Bueno dime, ¿a dónde irías?—el silencio se hizo por largos minutos—aquí al menos tienes un apoyo—Azu se mordía el labio inferior

--Es que…no les quiero causar más problemas de los que…

--Por favor—dijo Rafa—nos metemos en más problemas por Miguel que por ti

--¡Te escuche!

--Además no es seguro que te mudes a otra ciudad, seguramente, el Pie tiene vigilado todo…

--Está bien—dijo por fin

--Bien—dijo Leo, los cuatro subieron a la habitación, estaba vacía, colocaron las cajas en el suelo

--Creo que necesitarás muebles—dijo Don—sé donde conseguirlos, Rafa voy a necesitar tu ayuda—salieron de la habitación

--¡Volvemos en diez minutos!—Leo y Azu, se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, la chica comenzó a sacar lo que estaba en las cajas y dividirlo

--Estás son películas—dijo—voy a dejarlas abajo—se dirigió a la puerta, en el instante en que iba a cruzarla, Leo la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacía ella

--¿En este instante?—la besó, Azu dejó caer las películas para entrelazar sus manos alrededor del cuello de la tortuga, se separaron--¿sabes? Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido

--¿Tú crees?—la chica temblaba

--Sí, ¿qué tal ahora?

--No lo sé…--otro beso, en ese momento sintieron la presencia de alguien, se despegaron

--¿Y los demás?—preguntó Miguel, en el umbral de la puerta

--Fueron por muebles—dijo Azu, mientras fingía sacar las cosas de las cajas

--Bien

--Miguel, ¿puedes bajar estás películas?—dijo Leo recogiendo el montón de películas tiradas

--Claro

--Eso estuvo cerca

--¿Por qué lo ocultamos?—preguntó Azu

--Yo…pensé que…no te molestaría

--Pues, si me molesta, es decir—lo encaró--¿cuál es el problema?

--Que vives conmigo, ¿sabes cómo se pondría Splinter si se enterará?

--¿Te importa más lo que piense él?—Leo calló—veo que te importa más tu papel de hijo bueno—en ese instante llegaron los demás

--¡Llegamos!—gritó Rafa, Azu salió de la habitación

--Genial

--Están un poco desgastados—dijo Don—pero con unas cuantas reparaciones quedarán como nuevos

--Bien

--*--

Entre los cinco repararon un closet y una mesita de noche

--Azu—Rafa se le acercó-- te traje una hamaca, espero que no te moleste, es decir…

--Gracias—la tomó con euforia—siempre he querido una

--*--

--Bien—dijo Azu—creo que ya está—la habitación había quedado—sólo tengo que guardar mis cosas

--Me estoy muriendo de hambre—dijo Miguel, dirigiéndose a la cocina

--Yo también—Don, lo alcanzó. Azu, comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el lugar correspondiente

--Leonardo—lo llamó Splinter

--Voy sensei—desapareció, sólo quedaron ella y Rafa

--¿Por qué lees cosas tan deprimentes?—preguntó él

--¿De qué hablas?

--Este libro—le enseño "El hombre en busca de sentido", la chica lo tomó

--Es una especie de autoayuda, es decir, sé que hay personas que llevan vidas más miserables que las mía o las llevaron. Siempre que estaba deprimida lo leía, pensando que no debería quejarme por lo que me pasaba, cuando los que están en ese libro han sufrido peores cosas que yo

--Vaya, que profundo—dijo Rafa, se quedaron en silencio--¿o tal vez te sirve de autoayuda para otras cosas?

--¿A qué te refieres?

--No soy tonto Azu—se recargó en una pared—tal vez mis hermanos no se dieron cuenta, pero yo sí

--No entiendo…

--Esa pared de fuego no salió de la nada—se miraban fijamente

--Y tu hipótesis, es que…

--Tú la creaste

--Rafa…--la tortuga la acorralo contra la pared

--He visto demasiadas cosas sobrenaturales en mi vida, como para saber que lo que hiciste fue real—Rafa acercaba cada vez más su cuerpo

--No lo entiendes

--Explícame—Azu abrió la boca—pero después—intentó besarla, fue un pequeño roce antes de que sintieran la presencia de Leo y se separaran

--*--*--*--*--*--

Para aquellos que ya querían algo un poco más fuerte, espero les haya gustado.

Si pueden leer "El hombre en busca de sentido" de Viktor Frankl se los recomiendo, es un librazo. Y para los adoradores de los vampiros y animes, "Vampiro Hunter" es una excelente película.

Manfariel


	11. Presiones

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**11**

**Presiones**

Por fin dormía de una forma calmada, sin tener que estar revisando la puerta para ver que no entrará nadie, finalmente pudo dormir una noche completa, y hasta más, se levantó hasta las tres de la tarde. Se estiró perezosamente

--Esto si es vida—dijo mirando el reloj—No más trabajo—no podía volver al mismo trabajo Shredder sabía perfectamente donde buscarla a cualquier descuido. Se levantó de la hamaca tan lento que hasta lo disfrutó, buscó ropa para ponerse y salió de la habitación

--¡Ya despertó!—fue lo primero que escuchó

--¿Tienes que anunciarlo, Miguel?

--Sí—el chico la miraba desde la parte de abajo, la televisión estaba prendida al igual que el videojuego—ven te reto

--Miguel, ya te demostré que te gano…

--Pero este es un juego nuevo, me lo dio Doni

--Pero…

--Por favor—este hizo una carita

--Esta bien

--¡Sí!—jugaron tres partidas, de las cuales Miguel ganó una

--Vaya ya despertaste—dijo Don apareciendo

--Si—la chica saltó el sofá y le regalo un beso en la mejilla, la tortuga desvió la mirada para que no se le notara el rubor

--¿Cómo dormiste?

--Excelente—le gruño el estómago

--Tienes hambre, ven, me tocó hacer el desayuno—se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Don le colocó la mesa lista para comer

--Don, no tienes que hacer esto, yo les diste de desayunar a los demás no es justo que yo…

--Lo quiero hacer—comenzó a cocinar unos Hot cakes

--De acuerdo, pero yo también quiero cocinar, sino me voy a sentir bien inútil

--No te preocupes, siempre nos turnamos, aunque como podrás imaginar los más holgazanes son Rafa y Miguel

--Ya me lo imaginaba—se quedaron un rato en silencio, sólo el chaporroteo de la masa con el sartén

--Azu, me estaba preguntando, ¿Podrías ayudarme con unas ecuaciones? Es que no las puedo resolver

--Claro

--*--

Una vez que la chica acabó de desayunar, se levantó a lavar sus trastes

--¿Qué haces?—la regaño Don

--Eh…lavar mis trastes

--No, al que le toca la cocina un día le toca levantarla

--No se me hace justo

--Dámelo

--No—comenzó una disputa amistosa en la que el plato terminó limpio, pero ellos mojados y enjabonados, no paraban de reír, manazos de agua por aquí y por allá. De repente un gran chorro de agua empapo la cara de la tortuga, este nunca supo de donde vino

--Ya basta—dijo la chica mientras acababa de reírse

--Sí—ambos miraron la cocina

--Esto es un desastre—se miraron y comenzaron a reír

--¿Qué es ese escándalo?—Rafa entró a la cocina--¿A qué hora fue la batalla que no me invitaron?

--Hace un par de minutos—contestó Don, mientras salía por el trapeador y Azu recogía el jabón, y todos los utensilios

--¿Cómo dormiste?

--La hamaca que me regalaste es una delicia, muchas gracias

--De nada—la tortuga se le quedó viendo unos cuantos minutos

--¿Qué?

--Ah…nada—salió de la cocina, Don regresó con el trapeador

--*--

Fue en el entrenamiento vespertino en el cual se encontró con Leo

--No sabía que ya te habías despertado—le dijo

--Pues ¿Dónde has estado?

--Por ahí

--Ah…--la chica miró al frente

--¿Qué?

--Nada—se le acercó

--Dime

--De verdad, nada—comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

--Leo, no, no—se alejó de él

--Basta—dijo Splinter—empecemos

--*--

--Entrenan durante mucho tiempo—dijo la chica jadeando

--Claro, ¿Y tú?—preguntó Miguel

--Sólo una hora al día, no tenía tiempo, a veces menos—se tumbó en el sofá—Ahora entiendo muchas cosas—Rafa se le acercó

--¿Cómo qué?—lo miró de pies a cabeza

--¿No es obvio?—los ojos de la tortuga brillaron en forma de triunfo, Azu se levantó con una sonrisita en los labios—No te emociones—se dirigió a su habitación—Necesito un buen baño—Don entró a su habitación--¿Qué pasa?

--Nada…es sólo que…

--¿Sí?

--Yo…quería ver si te gustaría ir conmigo de nuevo al parque—lo dijo tan rápido que se quedó sin aire, Azu le sonrió

--Claro, sólo que necesito un buen baño

--*--

--¡Estúpida, estúpida!—golpeaba los azulejos del baño--¿Por qué haces eso?—lágrimas de rabia recorrían sus mejillas—Los cuatro, ¿por qué los cuatro, no pudiste escoger uno?—comenzó a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse, Don la estaba esperando así que se apresuró

--*--

--Lista—Don tomó su bicicleta y ella sus patines, salieron de la guarida sin que nadie los viera.

--Es lindo estar aquí a esta hora, no hay gente

--Supongo, no hay nadie que te grité que eres un monstruo—la chica se acercó a él

--No entiendo porque dicen eso, los cuatro son muy gentiles—Don la miró con duda—Bueno, cada quien a su manera—estaban tumbados en el pasto, después de estar haciendo varias carreras habían quedado exhaustos, miraban el cielo oscuro, sin que se pudiera apreciar algún astro, la tortuga le tomó la mano, la chica se mordió la lengua, no podía seguir con eso, pero ¿cómo definirse? En ese momento sintió los labios de Don sobre su mano, la chica lo miró asustada y a la vez halagada

--¿Te molesta?

--Ah…no—se miraron en un incómodo silencio

--Ya es un poco tarde, tal vez debamos irnos

--Sí

--*--

Absolutamente todo el camino de regreso fue en silencio, ninguno de los dos emitió sonido alguno, en cuanto entraron a la guarida cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

Había pasado media hora dando vueltas, no podía pegar el ojo, no tenía sueño y después de lo que pasó con Don menos, se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer

--Conozco un remedio mejor para el insomnio que comer—Rafa estaba en el umbral de la puerta

--¿De verdad? Enséñame—le tendió la mano

--Ven—salieron de la guarida

--*--

--Esto si que es aventura—dijo la chica mientras saltaba las azoteas

--Lo sé—Rafa le pisaba los talones, el cabello de Azu ondeaba conforme al viento, la chica se detuvo un momento para dar un respiro--¿Cansada?

--Nunca, sólo es un pequeño respiro—se quedaron ahí, mirándose fijamente, hasta que Azu reacciono

--¿Qué?

--Eh…nada—la tortuga desvió la mirada, la chica se lanzó en picada a un callejón oscuro--¿Qué haces?—la siguió, ambos amortiguaron la caída--¿Estás loca?

--Sólo quería ver tu reacción—la chica se sentó con una sonrisa de satisfacción—oficialmente estoy cansada—se sentó

--Ahora entiendo porque el Pie te ataca a cada momento—Azu tomó una lata de refresco que encontró y la lanzó contra la tortuga

--Fallaste—la chica se levantó

--¿Es un reto?

--Tómalo como quieras—ambos desenvainaron sus armas, el primer golpe lo dio Azu, Rafa lo detuvo fácilmente con sus sais—Impresioname—la chica le dio una patada en el abdomen—Eso la vas a pagar—uno de los sais pasó volando cerca del cabello de la chica, para cuando Azu devolvía la mirada a su oponente, este ya se encontraba dos metros arriba de ella, se dirigía con su sai la frente, la chica esperó pacientemente a que estuviera cerca para bloquear el ataque con su sable, Rafa saltó hacía atrás de ella para recuperar su otro sai que se encontraba clavado en la pared, fue un segundo después cuando la chica le pateó las muñecas provocando que soltará los sais y su sable tocará la piel de su cuello

--¿Te rindes?—Rafa sonrió maliciosamente

--Nunca—la tomó por las muñecas y la estampó en la pared más cercana, la chica apoyó su espalda en la pared para darle una patada que lo mandó al otro lado del callejón—Eso dolió—la chica se abalanzó contra él con su sable en alto, Rafa pudo contener el golpe con sus manos, el sable salió volando, la chica dio una marometa hacía atrás para atraparlo, pero antes de que el arma cayera en sus brazos, Rafa había tomado sus sais y se abalanzaba contra ella, Azu tuvo que retroceder un poco para tomar vuelo y saltar sobre él, pero Rafa metió su brazo y la chica cayó sobre cuclillas, apenas y tuvo tiempo para levantarse y volverse, cuando Rafa la lanzó contra la esquina del callejón, clavó un sai del lado izquierdo, su mano bloqueaba el derecho, estaban a menos de veinte centímetros de distancia, ambos jadeaban

--Tú ganas—dijo la chica, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se movió, se miraban, tratando de escrutar el alma del otro

--Azu—susurro él

--¿Sí?—la tortuga soltó sus sais—Rafa…--la besó, la acercó hacía él tomándola por la cintura, Azu entrelazó sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Rafa la pegó aún más contra la pared, de tal manera que los pies de Azu quedaban volando, así que colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la tortuga, sus besos fueron bajando al cuello, en el primer beso al cuello, ella dejó escapar un suspiro

--Tú punto débil—dijo la tortuga—Lo descubrí

--No…--no podía hablar, en efecto era su punto débil, toda su piel estaba erizada—No es justo

--En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale—siguió besando su cuello

--Rafa…esto no…--la tortuga le mordió levemente el cuello, Azu tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para ahogar un pequeño grito, esa no se la esperaba—esto no está bien—Rafa la miró, pero sin despegarse

--No estás oponiendo mucha resistencia que digamos

--Yo…

--Azu

--Dime

--Cállate, no tienes excusas—la besó de nuevo

--Rafa--se miraron--¿Esto es guerra o es amor?

--*--*--*--*--*--

Lo siento si esta muy pervertido, generalmente una parte de mis historias es así, una o más, abucheos, aplausos o lo que sea son bien recibidos

Manfariel


	12. En el Amor y en la Guerra

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**12**

**En la Guerra y en el Amor…**

Le costó tanto trabajo levantarse ese día, miró el reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para el entrenamiento, pero si volvía a dormir ya no despertaría, así que se incorporó sobre la hamaca, ¿A qué hora había vuelto anoche?

Inicio del Flash Back

Se encontraban en aquel callejón, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, los brazos de él tomándola por la cintura, sus ojos refulgiendo de pasión

--¿Esto es guerra o es amor?—la tortuga lo pensó durante una fracción de segundos

--Ambos—intentó besarla de nuevo

--¿Por qué ambos?—los ojos de Azu aún refulgían de pasión, pero quería respuesta, Rafa maldijo para sus adentros, ¿Por qué en ese instante quería respuestas? No quería contestarle, pero quería estar con ella hasta que despuntara el alba, o mejor hasta toda la eternidad

--Porque esto es una guerra

--¿A qué te refieres?

--¿De verdad crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te miran mis hermanos?—Azu se mordió el labio inferior—Esto es una guerra, guerra por tu amor

--¿Y tú pelearás por mi?

--Claro—se besaron de nuevo, la pasión en efecto duró hasta que comenzaron a ver los primeros rayos del sol

Fin del Flash Back

Rafa se levantó por fin, se estiró lo más que pudo, y salió de su habitación, como siempre Miguel estaba pegado a sus videojuegos, Don estaba en su laboratorio y Leo estaba comenzando a calentar, pero ¿Y Azu? Su habitación quedaba a poco de la suya, se encaminó hacía allá

--Les hice el desayuno—la voz provenía de la cocina, Azu salió de la cocina con una bandeja

--Hoy le tocaba a Rafa—dijo Leo

--Como ves Rafa apenas acaba de levantarse—la chica señaló a la tortuga que se encontraba en la parte de arriba, bajo

--¿Qué hiciste?

--Ah, hot cakes

--Y te quedaron deliciosos—dijo Miguel con la boca llena

--Gracias

--¿No te da vergüenza que ella tuviera que hacer tu trabajo?—le preguntó Don

--Cállate cerebrito—tomó su plato—Están buenos

--Gracias—se miraron por una fracción de segundos, ella le sonrió disimuladamente y él le guiñó el ojo, regresó a la cocina para dejar la bandeja y tomar su plato

--Tienes ojeras—dijo Leo entrando--¿No pudiste dormir anoche?—Azu se tensó un poco

--No pude dormir, es que dormí tanto ayer que se me acabó el sueño—la tortuga le dedicó una gran sonrisa

--Sí que eres extraña

--No más que tú

--*--

El entrenamiento empezó, y a pesar de no haber dormido nada, Rafa y Azu tenían una vitalidad impresionante

--Un torneo—dijo de pronto el maestro Splinter

--¿Qué?—preguntaron los cinco a la vez

--¿No están interesado en saber quien es el mejor luchador de ustedes?

--Ah…la verdad es que yo ya se a quien puedo vencer—dijo Azu mientras miraba significativamente a Rafa

--¿Qué significa eso?—sacó sus sais—Debo recordarte…--se mordió el labio ante la mirada de la chica

--Veamos—dijo el maestro Splinter, los concursantes se colocaron alrededor del dojo--¿Listos?—miró a todos--¡Ahora!—los cinco se quedaron estáticos esperando a ver quien sería el primero en atacar, pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio

--Que desesperantes—Rafa se abalanzó sobre Don

--La paciencia nunca ha sido tu fuerte—Don detuvo el ataque con su bo, sin embargo Rafa venía con tanta fuerza que lo tumbó de espaldas

--¿Qué dices ahora cerebrito?

--Esto—Don lo empujo hacía atrás de él, Rafa no tuvo problema en amortiguar la caída

--Por fin empezó—dijo Azu mientras se abalanzaba contra Miguel

--No me das—esquivaba sus golpes—no me das

--¿Apostamos?—la chica guardó su sable—combate cuerpo a cuerpo

--Eso me gusta—Azu lanzó una patada que Miguel fácilmente detuvo con su manos, sin embargo ese fue el apoyo para que la chica lo pateara con la otra pierna y lo mandará lejos, cuando estuvo liberada, se agacho rápidamente y lanzó una patada hacía atrás, Don cayó

--Lo siento—la tortuga se levantó

--Yo no tanto—la chica desenvainó su sable

--Venga—unos cuantos golpes entre las armas antes de que su sable saliera volando, entonces la chica tomó el bo de Don, se tiró de espaldas y con el impulso de sus piernas lo sacó fuera del dojo

--Uno menos—dio la chica al incorporándose, vio su sable a lo lejos, pero cuando lo intentó levantar el pie de Rafa lo impidió

--¿Revancha?

--Revancha—Azu dio una marometa hacía atrás, su intención era golpear a Rafa en el rostro, este bloqueo el ataque

--Mal

--Apenas estoy calentado—Azu necesitaba su sable, tomó vuelo para saltar encima de Rafa

--Mala táctica—la tortuga la tomó de un tobillo, pero con el otro pie Azu golpeo su muñeca soltándola a ella y el sai, cayó a un lado de su sable, lo tomó, para cuando se volvio apenas y tuvo tiempo de bloquear el ataque de su oponente—Eres una testaruda

--Mira quien habla—la chica levantó su pierna derecha provocándole un golpe en la cabeza a la tortuga, este quitó sus sais, la chica dio un giro sobre su propio eje, golpeando el costado de Rafael, salió volando, pero no salió del dojo, se quedó a unos cuantos centímetros—Eres demasiado terco—Rafa se levantó

--Será difícil deshacerse de esta tortuga—envaino sus sais

--No se decir si eso es una virtud o un estorbo—la chica se abalanzó contra él, por un buen rato sólo se escuchó el entrechocar de los metales, en uno de esos ataques las armas quedaron demasiado cerca, tan cerca que sus rostros estaban a cinco centímetros de distancia

--¿Te gusta que sea terco?—susurro a su oído

--Depende para que. Es obvio que para las peleas no

--¿Pero qué tal para esto?—intentó besarla

--¿Estas loco? Aquí no

--Tienes razón—entonces Azu le dio un pequeño golpe con la rodilla que los separó—Eso no me va a hacer perder

--¿No?—la chica señaló el piso, Rafa estaba fuera del dojo por un milímetro

--¡No!, eres una tramposa

--Soy mujer—Azu se señaló la cabeza—es distinto—se volvio a ver quien más quedaba y justo en ese instante Miguel salió volando, miró a su oponente sólo quedaban Leo y ella

--Veinte a Leo—dijo Don

--Hecho—dijo Rafa

--¡Vamos chicos!—gritó Miguel

--Esto no va a ser fácil—dijo Azu para si, ambos envainaban sus armas sin moverse, sólo escrutándose, Azu se abalanzó, Leo bloqueó el ataque, la chica giró sobre su propio eje y atacó por el otro lado, el entrechocar de metales sacó chispas, Leo no parecía querer atacar

--¿Qué haces?

--Ser paciente—la chica sonrió—No se vale

--¿Qué no se vale?

--Que uses tus encantos—Azu desvió la mirada, sentía claramente como se le subía, pero también sintió como Leo movió su pie intentadola hacerla caer, Azu saltó

--No soy tan fácil

--¿De verdad?—Leo sabía exactamente a que se refería, se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo, el entrechocar de los metales era ensordecedor. Azu se agachó intentando tumbarlo, pero Leo pateo la muñeca de esta, provocando que soltará el sable y que perdiera el equilibrio, Azu cayó de espaldas, Leo se dirigía hacía ella, la chica levantó una pierna y golpeo la muñeca de la tortuga, soltó la katana, pero eso no desvío su ataque, Leo cayó encima de ella con su otra katana en el cuello de Azu, sin embargo sintió perfectamente el roce de aquel frío metal en su costilla, miró hacía allá sólo para ver que Azu lo tenía amenazado con su propia katana. Se miraron por un par de segundos, ambos jadeaban

--Es un empate—dijo Miguel

--No es verdad ganó Leo—dijo Don

--¿De qué hablas?—le reprochó Rafa

--Sólo mira la posición es obvio que ganó Leo

--La patada que dio Azu fue para tener a Leo amenazado…

--¡Basta!—Splinter se acercó a los dos finalistas—Fue un empate—Don y Rafa gruñeron por lo bajo, Leo se incorporó y ayudó a la chica

--Esto es tuyo—le regresó su katana

--Buena táctica—dijo Leo—La verdad, no creí que…es decir…

--No creíste que ganará

--Sí, es que siempre he ganado, y… ¡eh! Un momento, no ganaste

--Lo siento, ya lo admitiste—la tortuga se quedó boquiabierto

--Pido el baño—dijo Miguel

--¡No!—pero por más que la chica corrió no lo alcanzó--¡Pero no te acabes el agua caliente!

--*--

Ese día no hubo entrenamiento vespertino, con el matutino habían tenido más que suficiente, se la pasaron jugando videojuegos

--¡Gané!—gritó Azu de repente, levantándose—Bola de perdedores

--¿Quiénes son los perdedores?—preguntó Rafa lanzándole un cojín que la chica esquivo y golpeo a Miguel

--¡Oye!—lanzó uno contra Rafa y le dio a Leo, y este a Don y así acabaron en un mar de plumas, en donde al fin, todos se tumbaron exhaustos, fue en ese momento en el cual Azu miró a su izquierda y vio a Miguel, este le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo no dejaron de verse, fue en un segundo cuando se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso, fue más un roce de labios, la tortuga se levantó nervioso y se fue a su habitación

--¿Qué le pasa?—preguntó Don

--No lo sé—Azu se levantó—Necesito salir—salió de la guarida sin esperar a que alguien la siguiera

--*--

--¿Por qué tanta prisa por huir?—Leo la alcanzó

--¿Huir?

--Por favor, como si no me hubieras sentido

--Lo siento

--¿Qué pasa?

--Nada, a veces siento que soy un estorbo para ustedes—la chica se sentó a la orilla de la azotea

--Para nada, desde que estas con nosotros eres como una bendición

--Claro—sonrió sarcásticamente, Leo la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo

--De verdad—Azu cerró los ojos para evitar las lágrimas, y fue en ese instante que Leo aprovecho para besarla, la chica abrió los ojos asustada

--Leo…--la besó de nuevo, la abrazó y la atrajo hacía si, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en la azotea, Leo cayó encima de ella

--¿Esta vez no me vas a amenazar con mi propia katana?

--Todo depende, ¿tú lo vas a hacer?

--No… con mi katana

--¿Entonces?—podía sentir como la pasión subía poco a poco, no era la misma pasión que con Rafa pero aún así podía sentirlo, sentía algo por él

--*--*--*--*--*--

Otro capítulo, reviews por favor

Manfariel


	13. Capturada

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**13**

**Capturada**

Se separaron, Azu lo miró con ojos asustados, Leo la escrutaba con la mirada

--Leo…

--Quédate abajo—sus cuerpos se juntaron tratando de hace más pequeña la distancia que les quedaba del suelo, un par de flechas pasaron silbando a su alrededor—Ahora—ambos se levantaron en un sólo movimiento y sacaron sus armas, estaban rodeados de ninjas del Pie

--Perfecto—la chica maldijo para sus adentros, tenía que ser en el incómodo momento en que estaba besando a Leo, se abalanzaron sobre ellos, era fácil deshacerse de un montón de novatos del Pie

--Empiezan los problemas—dijo la tortuga en cuanto vio a los ninja de elite y a Hun con ellos

--Esto va a ser divertido—dijo el gigante, él se fue contra Leo, mientras que los ninjas se fueron contra Azu. Una lanza se dirigía directamente a su frente, tuvo que echar la espalda para atrás, e interponer su sable, las chispas del entrechocar de los metales saltaron por todos lados, otro ninja de elite intentó hacerla caer con su pie, Azu saltó y aprovechando dio una patada al otro ninja en el rostro, provocando que se alejara, sólo quedaban cuatro, y esos cuatro se abalanzaron sobre ella, esta contuvo perfectamente le ataque con su sable.

Mientras Azu se encargaba de los ninja de elite, Leo cuidaba su caparazón de un problema de proporciones colosales

--Esucha—dijo Hun—sólo la quiero a ella—señaló a Azu con la cabeza—No quiero lastimarte

--No te la llevaras con Shredder

--Lo siento—intentó golpearlo con el puño, Leo se encogió y rodó en el suelo para desviar el ataque, sus katanas intentaron golpear al sujeto, pero este rápidamente lanzó una patada, sin embargo Leo saltó sobre la pierna de su contrincante, corrió sobre ella para darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

Azu se sentía a desfallecer, de sus cuatro rivales, sólo había dejado a uno fuera de combate

--Sólo queremos que venga con el amo Shredder—dijo uno de ellos

--Permítanme reírme, eso es algo que no haré—sin que ella lo notará, dos de los ninjas la sujetaron de los brazos, mientras el sobrante la golpeaba en el abdomen—bastardos—levantó su pierna y lanzó una patada en la quijada a su agresor, un chorro de sangre le mancho la ropa, tomó vuelo, colocó sus dos piernas en uno de los que lo sostenía, empujándolo, y fue ese mismo impulso el que hizo que cayera en los hombros del otro ninja, un ligero roce de sus sable, y el ninja tenía una cortada en su hombro. Al bajar, el ninja ensangrentado de la cara le pateo la muñeca provocando que soltara el sable, la tomó del brazo y se lo retorció hacía atrás, la chica dejó escapar un agudo grito, otro ninja hizo que cayera boca abajo mientras seguían retorciéndole el brazo

--Mierda—tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, entonces comenzaron a atarle los tobillos—No lo harán—sus pupilas repentinamente se pusieron en blanco, se formó un fuerte remolino que giró alrededor suyo, los ninjas salieron volando estampándose unos contra otros, el remolino paró, levantó la vista, contuvo un grito de angustia, Hun tenía tomado por el cuello a un inconsciente Leo—Hun—fue un susurro apenas perceptible, el mencionado la miró, sonrió diabólicamente antes de intentar azotar a Leo contra el suelo--¡No!—de nuevo sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, pero una llamarada salió de sus manos contra Hun, este retrocedió y soltó a la tortuga, pero no cayó al suelo, un viento liviano pero fuerte lo colocó en el suelo—Listo—sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad

--Ahora veo porque Shredder te quiere—el gigante se levantó—pensé que sólo eras un capricho, después de tanto tiempo de servirlo debí haberme dado cuenta de que debías serle útil de alguna manera—se acercaba a ella, esta intentó safarse los tobillos sin quitarle la vista de encima—Esto va a ser divertido—los ojos de Azu se pusieron blancos de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera efectuar cualquier ataque, uno de los ninjas colocó un paño mojado en su boca y nariz, fue cuestión de segundos antes de que cayera inconsciente, Hun la levantó y la colocó en su hombro cual costal de papas

--¿Qué hacemos con él?—preguntó uno de los ninjas apuntando a Leo

--Déjenlo en paz

--¿No sería conveniente matarlo?

--Shredder no nos dio órdenes sobre ellos, tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar

--*--

--De acuerdo esto comienza a preocuparme—dijo Rafa

--Sí, ni Azu ni Leo regresaron anoche—dijo Don, este se mordió los labios discretamente ante la idea de que…

--Hay que buscarlos—dijo Miguel enseguida, en ese momento la puerta de la guarida se abrió dando paso a un Leo herido y derrotado, apenas cruzó el umbral, cayó

--¡Leo!—Don y Rafa corrieron hacia él

--¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Rafa

--Leo…--Miguel le tomó la muñeca

--El Pie—fue un susurro—Se la llevaron—quedó inconsciente, ente los tres lo llevaron hasta el sofá

--¿Ahora que hacemos?—preguntó Don mientras preparaba su botiquín

--Hay que ir por Azu—Rafa desenvainó sus sais

--Y yo digo que nadie sale de aquí hasta que Leonardo recupere el conocimiento—Splinter salió de su habitación

--Pero Sensei…

--Sin discusiones Rafael—miró a su hijo mayor—No sabemos que fue exactamente lo que pasó

--*--

Abrió los ojos, todo estaba borroso y fuera de foco, le dolía la cabeza como si fuera migraña, volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejo escapar un gemido de dolor

--No te preocupes, se pasará en unos minutos—abrió los ojos de repente, no se había dado cuenta que su cabeza estaba sobre el regazo de… se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo

--¿Qué haces aquí?

--¿Qué haces tú aquí?—Azu miró a su alrededor, no estaba en la guarida, entonces, como flashazos, todo regresó a su memoria

--¿Dónde esta Leo?

--No nos molestará por un tiempo—Shredder se levantó, Azu miró a su alrededor buscando la manera de salir—No saldrás de aquí

--Yo no estaría tan seguro—entonces lo notó, no traía su ropa, traía un vestido naranja, era strapless y con un listón negro en la cintura, que hacía un moño en su espalda--¿Dónde esta mi ropa?

--Ah, espero que no te moleste, te la quiete, estaba toda sucia y manchada de sangre—la chica comenzó a reír nerviosamente

--¿Tú me quitaste la ropa?—él sonrió maliciosamente

--No te preocupes, no vi nada que no vaya a ver en estos días

--Maldito—Azu se tensó, poco a poco sus pupilas se fueron haciendo blancas, Shredder no hizo nada para impedirlo, el suelo empezó a temblar, Shredder reía—No—todo se detuvo—eso es exactamente lo que quieres que haga—él se adelantó, y se colocó en cuclillas de tal manera que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura

--Justamente, pero también te quiero a ti, eres hermosa, luchadora y además tienes un poder que me va a hacer inmensamente fuerte—le dio un pequeño beso, Azu se separó con brusquedad—Te daré tiempo para que te acoples a tu nueva habitación—se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta

--¡De verdad crees que si no conseguiste a mi mamá, me vas a conseguir a mi!—Shredder ni se tomó la molestia de voltear

--Mi querida Azu, fue por eso que maté a tu madre, porque sabía que tenía una hija que había heredado sus poderes—desapareció detrás de la puerta

--Bastardo—se levantó y corrió hacía le puerta, pero con el simple hecho de tocarla, una carga eléctrica sacudió todo su cuerpo, se separó—Genial—dijo al notar que no había ni una sola ventana, se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

--*--

Leo despertó

--¿Qué hacen aquí?—fue lo primero que dijo al ver a todos cuidándolo

--Sí, de nada, ya sabes cuando quieres—dijo Rafa—Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que cuidarte

--No me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué no han ido por Azu?

--El maestro Splinter no nos dejó—dijo Don mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse

--Pues tenemos que ir, quien sabe que cosas le esté haciendo Shredder en este momento—intentó levantarse del sofá, pero una aguda punzada en su costado derecho le indicó que era mejor sentarse

--No irán a ningún lado—dijo Splinter, que salía de la cocina con una taza de té y se la daba a Leo

--Pero…

--Sin peros—se sentó—Ahora Leonardo, cuéntanos lo que pasó—la tortuga se mordió el labio inferior, era claro que nunca les iba a contar lo del principio, lo de su beso…

--*--

Se secó las lágrimas

--¿Por qué lloras?—se miró las manos—No seas estúpida Azucena, no debes llorar, menos en frente de él, ¡estúpida!—cerró los puños con fuerza, sus uñas comenzaban a perforar la piesl—Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego—se levantó y alisó el vestido—veamos—se quedó sorprendida ante la hermosura de la cama, no lo había notado, era una cama matrimonial, alrededor tenía cortinas transparentes, la colcha era de seda blanca, la cabecera era de madera con un exquisito dibujo de un dragón. Al fondo de la habitación había dos puertas, entró a la de la derecha, era un baño, todo cubierto de azulejos blancos, el lavabo y la taza también eran blancos, había un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía un marco dorado—Vaya—se acercó a la tina que tenía unos grabados preciosos en las orillas, Azu se acercó—Filigrana de oro, vaya Shredder, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?—salió de ahí para dirigirse a la otra puerta, era un pasillo de diez metros llenó de ropa, la chica se quedó boquiabierta, vestidos, faldas, blusas, pantalones, zapatos, joyas y ropa para entrenar, aunque la mayoría eran vestidos, era mucha ropa, caminó por el pasillo y encontró una nota en el piso, la tomó

_Tuvimos que quemar tu departamento por razones importantes, y supuse que lo que más se había ido con el incendio había sido la ropa, espero te agrade, por cierto hoy cenaras conmigo, es elegante, así que escoge uno de los vestidos de gala, envaré a Hun por ti._

_Shredder_

Azu hizo bolita la carta

--Esto va a ser divertido—la lanzó al suelo y se dirigió a escoger el vestido

--*--

--Explícame de nuevo eso de que salió fuego de su mano—dijo Miguel

--No lo sé, sólo digo lo que vi—dijo Leo—Estaba muy herido, eso fue lo último que recuerdo antes de perder la conciencia

--¿Azu tendrá algún poder?—preguntó Don, Rafa estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados, los miraba a todos sombriamente. Splinter se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, las tortugas se le quedaron viendo

--Tienen prohibido salir—las tortugas sabían que aunque lo dijera, ellos irían por Azu—Hablo en serio—se volvio, su mirada era de cólera, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de sus hijos—si lo hacen desearan nunca haber sido mis hijos

--*--*--*--*--*--

Otro capítulo, y espero que el suspenso sea bueno

Manfariel


	14. Viviendo con Shredder

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**14**

**Viviendo con Shredder**

**--**Bienvenida—Shredder le abrió la puerta, Azu se había puesto uno vestido verde esmeralda, con unos tacones plateados y accesorios de este color. Todo estaba ambientado para una inolvidable cena, se sentaron--¿Qué tal tu habitación?—ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros—Veo que no quieres hablar—de nuevo silencio, Shredder dejó escapar un sonoro resoplido—Escúchame bien Azucena—la miró penetrantemente a los ojos—No tengo paciencia, para estar aguantando tus ademanes de niña malcriada…

--Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de secuestrarme…--Shredder se levantó y de un solo movimiento lanzó la mesa con todo y comida al otro lado de la habitación, Azu ni se inmuto—probemos de paciencia ¿quieres?

--No juegues conmigo—tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, la chica sonrió sarcásticamente

--Digamos que sólo te estoy cobrando todas las noches en vela que pase por culpa tuya—se levantó—buenas noches—no tuvo tiempo de dar cinco pasos, cuando Shredder la sujeto por la muñeca, obligándola a mirarlo

--Nunca me vuelvas a dar la espalda—la chica lo miró sin retroceder un sólo centímetro

--¿Quién te crees para darme…?—no pudo terminar la frase pues Shredder plantó sus labios en los de ella, esta tuvo que usar toda se fuerza para despegarlo—Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso

--¿Ahora quién es la que pierde la paciencia?—la chica se zafó y salió de aquella habitación, tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba fuera de la habitación, sin ninjas que la custodiaran…podía escapar

--*--

--Ni se te ocurra—dijo Donatello en cuanto vio a Rafael entre las sombras, tratando de llegar a la entrada

--Rayos, ¿no piensas hacer nada?—se acercó a su hermano

--El maestro Splinter fue muy claro, no hasta que él lo indique

--De seguro la están torturando y nosotros aquí como idiotas, esperando quién sabe qué—Don se estremeció ante la idea

--Azu se sabe cuidar—dijo Miguel que estaba boca abajo viendo la televisión

--Por mas que se sepa cuidar, está en la sede del Pie—Miguel Ángel cerró fuertemente los puños intentando no pensar en cómo se vería Azu en esos momentos

--Rafa tiene razón—Leo apareció

--¿Qué?—preguntaron los otros tres a la vez

--Que tienes razón, hay que hacer algo

--Oye esa pelea con Hun si que te afecto—dijo Miguel

--No es eso es sólo que…--la puerta de la habitación del maestro Splinter se abrió, todos miraron expectantes, la vieja rata salió

--Hijos míos, tengo que decirles algo importante

--*--

--¿Vas algún lado princesa?—Hun apareció en uno de los tantos pasillos de ese lugar--¿Estás perdida?—Azu lo miró con odio, de tanto caminar se había quitado los tacones, ese lugar era como un laberinto—Vamos a tu habitación

--No

--No lo hagas difícil

--Claro que lo haré—tomó vuelo, apoyó sus pies en una de las paredes, saltó y dio una marometa sobre la cabeza de Hun, y echó a correr, los pasos del mastodonte retumbaban en todo el pasillo, la chica miró hacia atrás, Hun estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, Azu sabía que era rápida, pero cinco pasos suyos eran equivalentes a uno de Hun, entonces hizo aparecer una gran llamarada de fuego que corto le corto el paso

--Bien—susurro para sí, sin embargo, cuando miró de nuevo al frente, apenas y tuvo tiempo de frenarse, Shredder estaba ahí, de nuevo saltó hacía una pared, e intento hacer el mismo movimiento que con Hun, pero Shredder la tomó por un tobillo provocando que cayera, detuvo la caída con sus manos, para evitar golpearse el rostro, él aún la tenía del tobillo, con el otro pie le dio una patada en la muñeca, provocando que la soltara, apenas y tuvo tiempo para levantarse cuando un ejército de ninjas se abalanzaba sobre ella, instintivamente caminó hacia atrás, chocó con el cuerpo de Shredder que pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura

--Sólo un piquete

--¿Qué...?—una descarga eléctrica que la dejó inconsciente

--*--

--Así que Azu controla los cuatro elementos—dijo Don—imposible, pero aún así explica muchas cosas

--¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Mike

--¿Recuerdas aquella muralla de fuego que surgió cuando escapábamos de los ninja del Pie?

--Cierto

--Entonces lo que vi no fue una alucinación—dijo Leo—de verdad salió fuego de su mano—todos estaban consternados a excepción de Rafa, él recordaba claramente aquella platica

Inicio del Flash Back

--No soy tonto Azu—se recargó en una pared—tal vez mis hermanos no se dieron cuenta, pero yo sí

--No entiendo…

--Esa pared de fuego no salió de la nada—se miraban fijamente

--Y tu hipótesis, es que…

--Tú la creaste

--Rafa…--la tortuga la acorralo contra la pared

--He visto demasiadas cosas sobrenaturales en mi vida, como para saber que lo que hiciste fue real—Rafa acercaba cada vez más su cuerpo

--No lo entiendes

--Explícame—Azu abrió la boca—pero después—intentó besarla

Fin del Flash Back

--Bien ahora que todos sabemos de los poderes de Azu—dijo Rafa--¿Podemos ir por ella?

--Me reconforta el hecho de que Shredder la quiere por sus poderes, y no le hará daño—dijo Leo

--Yo no creo, también la quiere por sus dotes—los cuatro se volvieron Rafa--¿Qué?

--No te expreses así de ella por favor—dijo Don

--De acuerdo, nos movemos o ¿qué?—los cuatro miraron a Splinter

--*--

Abrió los ojos pesadamente

--Maldito—susurro a causa del dolor de cabeza, intento frotarse la frente, pero se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no le respondía, abrió más los ojos, estaba encadenada--¿qué?—se encontraba en una habitación pequeña con una mesa de metal, algunos controles y una gran pecera cilíndrica, tanto sus muñecas como sus pies estaban encadenados por fuertes grilletes, trató de calentar el metal para así romperlas

--No te molestes—Shredder apareció—no las vas a poder romper, es titanio—la chica se limitó a mirarlo con odio—si las miradas matasen

--Estarás muerto en poco tiempo—un segundo después Shredder la tomó de la barbilla tan fuerte que casi le rompe la mandíbula

--Escúchame linda, espero que mañana te comportes como debes—Azu se soltó

--¿Sino qué?

--No quisiera ser tú

--*--*--*--*--*--

Creo que no esta tan bueno, pero le próximo ya serán las peleas, y un poco de tensión amorosa, no esperen ese será después, bueno ustedes me entienden.

Manfariel


	15. Al Rescate

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**15**

**Al Rescate**

Azu decidió comportarse de una manera más "adecuada", haciendo lo que estaba realizando no iba a lograr nada, sólo que la lastimarán.

Alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, Shredder la soltó, ella se dirigió a su habitación sin protestar, e inmediatamente cayó dormida, aún con el vestido puesto.

--*--

--¿Cuál es el plan?—preguntó Rafa

--Ya hemos entrado a la torre del Pie antes—dijo Miguel

--Sí, pero Shredder ya sabe como lo hicimos—dijo Leo

--Además, con Azu dentro, seguro aumento la seguridad en un cien por ciento—dijo Don

--Ay tu siempre tan optimista—dijo Rafa

--Mira señor gruñón, soy realista, estoy tratando de ver de cuanta es nuestra probabilidad de entrar sin ser detectados

--Si seguimos así no llegaremos a nada—dijo Leo

--De acuerdo, basta—dijo Splinter—los nervios los están traicionado

--Cada segundo que pasamos aquí, es un segundo que Azu pasa con Shredder

--No le hará daño—aseguro el sensei—la necesita

--No soporto la idea de que este con él

--Ni con él ni con ningún otro—dijo Miguel en susurro que sólo escuchó Leo, este miró a su hermano de la bandada roja

--Revisaré si todavía tengo los planos de la torre del Pie, de la última vez que entramos—dijo Don

--Aunque los tuvieras—intervino Leo—la última vez que entramos dejamos el lugar casi destrozado, Shredder lo reparó y seguro lo hizo más complicado el acceso

--Bien ¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó Miguel

--Al parecer vamos a tener que aventurarnos sin saber a donde no metemos—dijo Splinter, las tortugas suspiraron

--Supongo que tiene razón—dijo Leo

--Al fin—Rafa se levantó de la silla, estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa--¿Qué esperamos?

--A que anochezca—dijo Don

--¿Qué?—observó el reloj, iban a dar las siete de la mañana, se dirigió a su habitación refunfuñando por lo bajo

--*--

Nunca había dormido en un colchón tan cómodo, podía pasarse toda la vida en ese confortable lugar, en ese momento escuchó como la puerta se abrió, agudizo todos sus sentidos, escuchó claramente como un par de pies se acercaban a ella, pararon al filo de la cama, ella se quedó inmóvil, fingiendo dormir, en ese momento sintió su aliento tan cerca de su oreja que abrió los ojos de golpe, y colocó su mano en el cuello de su captor, o al menos eso creía haber hecho, justo cuando faltaban unos milímetros para tomar su cuello, Shredder tomó su muñeca con fuerza y la aparto del camino

--Buenos días—dijo con una sonrisa burlona--¿Cómo dormiste?—Azu se limitó a mirarlo, en ese momento notó que ya no traía puesto el vestido de hace una horas, sino que traía un fino camisón de seda, se sonrojó al notar el prominente escote y que sólo lo sostenían unos delegados tirantes, arrebato su mano de la de Shredder y se tapo con las sábanas

--Eres un pervertido—dijo en un susurro apenas audible de tan fuerte que tenía apretados los dientes

--¿Crees que es la primera vez que te veo desnuda?—la chica los fulminó con la mirada

--No, también cuando llegue a este lugar

--¿Piensas que han sido las únicas dos veces?

--Eres un bastardo—dijo la chica mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de indignación

--Vamos—Shredder se incorporó—necesitas entrenar—al ver que la chica no se movió ni un milímetro, suspiró fastidiado—está bien, saldré de la habitación—e hizo lo que dijo

--*--

Golpeaba su saco interminablemente, quería desahogarse, quería ir por ella, más de una vez en todo el día intento escaparse para rescatarla él solo, pero parecía que Splinter leía sus pensamientos, no llegaba a más de treinta metros de la puerta, cuando él aparecía y le preguntaba hacía donde se dirigía. Quería tenerla, con esa inalcanzable sonrisa, con esos ojos que pedían a gritos salir de su cuerpo, para ser libre… despertó de su ensueño al darse cuenta de que el saco ya se había roto y golpeaba al aire, suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación.

--*--

Azu se vistió con unos pants negros y un top blanco, no encontró otra cosa más decente para entrenar, se notaba que Shredder le había escogido la ropa. Se acercó a la puerta, estiró con miedo la mano, no quería resultar electrocutada, pero para su sorpresa no estaba, así que la abrió lentamente, el encanto se acabo cuando en la puerta la esperaban al menos una docena de ninjas, la escoltaron hasta la habitación de Shredder

--*--

Se encontraba en su laboratorio, no había podido hacer nada, ni siquiera tenía cabeza para resolver una ecuación, todos sus pensamientos se dirigían a Azu, pero trataba de no imaginar que es lo que en este momento estaría haciendo con Shredder, un escalofrío recorrió su piel, pero no era cualquiera, era uno de esos en los que la rabia y el enojo se acumulaban, uno de esos escalofríos en los que quisieras romper todo, cavar un agujero y esconderte del mundo.

--*--

--Vamos a ver qué tal están tus habilidades—dijo Shredder, Azu se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta—toma—le lanzó su sable, ella lo tomó sin ningún problema, pero se sorprendió al notar que lo había olvidado por completo—que empiece—acto seguido unas tres docenas de ninjas aparecieron alrededor de Azu

--Juguemos—dijo esta con una sonrisa mordaz, esto serviría para desquitarse

--*--

Ninguna de sus lecturas servían para distraerlo, más de una vez intento salir de la guarida, pero se ponía a reflexionar qué demonios haría él solo contra quien sabe cuántos ninjas del Pie, necesitaba a sus hermanos, necesitaban estar juntos para…le costó mucho admitirlo pero era la verdad…salvar a la chica que los cuatro amaban. Se mordió el labio inferior, era cierto, no quería darse cuenta, pero era verdad

--*--

--Muy bien—Shredder aplaudía, los ninjas alrededor de Azu había caído un por uno, no quedaba ni uno solo en pie—ahora vamos a pelear en serio—Shredder se despojó de la ropa que cubría su pecho y tomó la espada de Tengu

--Esto va a ser mi revancha—dijo la chica

--Vamos a comprobar cuanto aguantas—acto seguido se abalanzaron

--*--

Su figura de acción de Superman ahora no le resultaba tan divertida, así que la lanzó contra una torre de comics, hizo una trompetilla y miró al techo, nunca antes se había enamorado, y sentir esta impotencia, era una de esas cosas que no quería volver a vivir nunca

--Espero que todo esto acabe esta noche—dijo en voz alta

--*--

Azu sudaba a cántaros, respiraba entrecortadamente

--Me decepcionas Azucena—dijo Shredder— creí que eras mejor que esto

--No te decepcionare—contesto mientras sus ojos refulgían de odio—te lo prometo—se abalanzo con su sable en alto, él bloqueo el ataque con la espada de Tengu, hizo que la chica cayera de rodillas, aún con las armas una contra otra, un pequeño movimiento y el sable salió volando, Azu se apoyó sus manos contra el suelo para no caer, Shredder la tomó del cabello para verla directamente a los ojos

--Eres débil—susurro, en ese momento sus labios tocaron los de ella, eso encendió una chispa de odio y frustración, las manos de la chica ardieron en fuego, Shredder retrocedió un poco, Azu comenzó a elevarse--¡ESO ES DE LO QUE HABLO!—él comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado, el suelo tembló y las tuberías se volvieron locas, Shredder saltaba de un lado a otro, evitando los tremendos golpes

--*--

--Listos—dijeron los cuatro antes de que Splinter pudiera siquiera articular la pregunta

--Bien—subieron al acorazado, y si hubieran estado en una carrera de fórmula uno, seguramente hubieran ganado.

Pararon en seco a unas cuantas cuadras de la torre

--Bien—dijo Don--¿Todos ya saben qué hacer?—asistieron, todos dejaron escapar un suspiro, pues sabían que podrían perder sus vidas

--Que la fuerza los acompañe—dijo Miguel

--Tenías que ser tú—le dijo Rafa

--Ay, tú—ese comentario hizo sonreír a todos

--*--

Fue sólo un pensamiento el que hizo que se detuviera, eso era lo que él quería, no debía darle lo que tanto había querido poseer de su madre, no podía, poco a poco fue disminuyendo y lentamente bajó al suelo, cayó de rodillas exhausta, Shredder se le acercó lentamente, con el filo de su espada la obligó a que lo viera

--Eso fue impresionante—se quedaron viendo por una fracción de segundos, cuando un ninja de elite irrumpió en la habitación, al ver el desorden se quedó estupefacto--¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó, lo cual lo sacó de sus pensamientos

--Señor—se inclinó un poco—las tortugas—fueron dos simples palabras que desencadenaron una ola de reacciones, Azu se levantó de un brinco con los ojos llenos de excitación, no había tenido tiempo de asumir la noticia, cuando Shredder la golpeo en la quijada tan fuerte que la sacó volando, provocando que se golpeara en la cabeza y cayera inconsciente

--Que todo el edificio este alerta—fue lo único que dijo, el ninja desapareció, Shredder se acercó a la chica, la cargo en sus brazos y la depósito en una pequeña mesa que, milagrosamente, estaba intacta—no dejaré que te lleven

--*--*--*--*--*--*--

Otro capítulo, hacía mucho que no actualizaba y ahora si me inspire

Manfariel


	16. En la Oscuridad todos los gatos son

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**16**

**En la Oscuridad todos los gatos son Pardos**

--Rápido Donatello—se quejó Rafael que estaba montando guardia

--Calladito te ves más bonito, además los otros todavía no han creado la distracción

--Sólo muévete

--Tranquilìzate ¿Quién dijo que accesar al sistema del Pie era fácil?

--No me lo digas a mí, tú eres el cerebro en la misión—Don gruñó por lo bajo, mientras en la pantalla de su laptop, aparecían un sinfín de números y letras. Se encontraban en una de las calles de los costados de la torre del Pie, se supone que Leo, Miguel y Splinter, harían una distracción, pero no se veían señales de algo, eso comenzaba a impacientar a Rafa

--Listo—dijo Don en tono triunfal

--Perfecto, ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que…--entonces vio a lo lejos al Acorazado, venía a toda velocidad, dispuesto a estrellarse contra el edificio

--Voy a tener que repararlo después de esto—la camioneta se estrelló contra la puerta de cristal, en cuanto se escuchó el quebrar de los cristales, Rafa dijo

--Ahora—Don presionó uno de los botones de su laptop y las luces de todo el edificio se apagaron—vamos—Don guardó su computadora rápidamente en su bolsa mientras corrían a la entrada hecha añicos, se escuchaba el batir de una pelea, pero no sabían quiénes eran sus hermanos

--Perfecto

--Vamos—Rafa desenvainó sus sais, e intentó darle a la primera sombra que paso a su lado

--Hey cuidado—era la voz de Miguel

--Ah, lo siento

--¡Marco!—gritó Donatello

--¿Quién es Marco?—Rafa se quitaba a un ninja de encima

--No…

--¡Polo!—contestó la voz de Leo, un poco distante

--Entiendo

--*--

--Malditas tortugas—dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente los puños—pero no me han derrotado—se movió entre las sombras, como si fuera de día, prendió una a una las velas que tenía en aquella habitación hasta que había suficiente luz para ver en cada rincón, Azu seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Shredder ni se molestó en acercarse, tomó asiento pacíficamente—veamos hasta dónde llegan

--*--

--¿Quién iba a decir que un juego iba a ser así de útil?—dijo Miguel mientras corrían por el pasillo

--Cuidado Miguel—dijo Don pues le había pisado

--Lo siento

--Recuérdenme entrenarlos más en la oscuridad—dijo Splinter

--Vamos no tenemos tiempo—dijo Leo, pero fue un segundo después que sintieron la presencia de alguien más aparte de ellos, se colocaron en guardia

--Muy astutos al cortar los suministros de luz

--Me sorprende que Hun sepa que es un suministro—dijo Rafa

--Vamos a jugar—la lucha comenzó, golpes, sombras y uno que otro saltar de chispas, Rafa retrocedió un poco, entonces vio pasar a su lado a Leo, lo tomó del caparazón y lo estampó contra la pared

--Escúchame bien, ella es mía, de nadie más, yo fui el que más se acercó a ella…ella está enamorada de mi, así que ni se te ocurra acercártele…he visto como la miras, como le lees tus estúpidos poemas, pero ella es mía y si veo que vuelves a tocarla, te meterás conmigo—no le dio tiempo a su hermano de responder cuando este se alejó

--*--

¿Por qué Rafa le había dicho eso? Él no le leía poemas a Azu, él prefería los videojuegos…Miguel miró al que creía ser Leo ¿o era Don? El punto era que Rafa quería darle esa amenaza a Leo, no a él, se sintió aliviado por un lado, pero por otro ¿habría una lucha por una chica?

Habían dejado atrás a Hun, inconsciente, al menos eso esperaban, durante la pelea hubo ciertos golpes entre ellos mismos, no cabía duda que tendrían que saber pelear mejor en la oscuridad. Fue Don quien paró en seco al sentir una brisilla a su lado

--Esperen…--apenas y tuvo tiempo de colocar su bo entre su cuerpo y una lanza

--Esto es divertido—dijo de pronto Splinter, mientras esquivaba los golpes de su contrincante, Leo y Don llegaron a quedar espalda con espalda

--¿Has salido con ella?—preguntó Leo

--¿Crees que es momento de preguntar eso? Órale—tuvo que agacharse bruscamente para no perder la cabeza

--¿Si no es ahora cuándo?—las catanas de Leo sacaron chispas con el impacto de los sais de su contrincante

--No lo sé…tal vez cuando no estemos peleando por nuestras vidas

--Está bien ¿Lo que hemos estado practicando?

--De acuerdo

--Una…

--Dos…

--¡Tres!—ambos se agacharon hasta quedar en cuclillas, entonces ambos golpearon al contrincante del otro, los ninjas cayeron al suelo

--¡Bien!

--¡Sí!—chocaron sus palmas

--Vamos—dijo Rafa que echaba correr lo más rápido que podía

--¿Alguien más siente que estamos rodeados?—preguntó Miguel

--Ah, creo que es una sensación general—dijo Don

--La oscuridad no ha sido muy amigable con nosotros—dijo Splinter—pero ahora nos puede ayudar, tómense de las manos—obedecieron, los cinco formaban un pequeño círculo en medio de uno grande de ninjas—cierren los ojos, su intuición les dirá que hacer—esperaron un minuto en absoluto silencio, se oían las respiraciones de miles de seres, tenían que concentrarse, fue una intuición la que los hizo agacharse al mismo tiempo y en el momento preciso

--Vamos—los ninjas comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, mientras los fugitivos se arrastraban por el suelo

--Vaya, eso estuvo increíble—dijo Mike una vez que salieron del atolladero

--*--

Sonrió torcidamente, ya estaban aquí, podía sentir sus pasos apresurados y escuchar sus respiraciones aceleradas. Tenía que admitir que eran astutos, y más Donatello al poder cortar la luz.

Se levantó lentamente, miro a la chica inconsciente

--Es hora

--*--

Estaban a unos cuantos pasos, cuando vieron el reflejo de la luz sobre el pasillo

--¿Don?—preguntó Leo parando en seco

--No me miren a mí, yo corte toda la luz, esa luz no debe ser eléctrica

--¿Qué esperamos?—Rafa se adelantó

--Con cautela—dijo Splinter mientras se dirigían a la habitación, entraron en ella, las velas encendidas explicaban todo, no había nadie a excepción de….

--¡Azu!—gritó Rafa y corrió hacia ella

--¡Rafael espera!—gritó Leo, pero ya era tarde, Shredder había aparecido de la nada y había pateado en el pecho a la tortuga haciéndola caer de espaldas unos dos metros

--Vaya, de nuevo las entrometidas tortugas—Don ayudó a levantar a su hermano—muy astuto Donatello al cortar la luz

--Fue fácil

--No lograras provocarme con eso

--Escucha Shredder—dijo Leo—deja libre a Azucena

--Ah eso—miró a la chica—verán me es imposible, la necesito

--También necesitas tu cabeza y estoy dispuesto a cortarla—Rafa se abalanzó contra él, Shredder esquivó el ataque, e intento contraatacar, pero la tortuga lo bloqueo

--¿Por qué es tan testarudo?—preguntó Leo antes de lanzarse al ataque, y así los cuatro hermanos comenzaron a luchar. Splinter sólo se quedaba ahí, quieto, observando la situación y analizándola

--¡Cuidado!—Miguel Ángel pasó volando arriba de él, se agacho un poco para evitarlo.

Shredder sostuvo el ataque de Leo por unos segundos, estaban cara a cara

--Debiste unirte a mi cuando te lo ofrecí

--Así estoy bien

--Les gusta jugar en la oscuridad ¿eh?—se alejó un poco—pues juguemos—acto seguido apago las dos velas más cercanas, Rafa se abalanzó contra él

--Ah, no—pero Shredder se lo quito de encima con el brazo

--¡Ah!—Rafa y Don chocaron, Shredder apagó otras velas

--Esto está mal—Miguel lo golpeó con sus chacos, lo hizo retroceder un poco—ups—Shredder apago otra vela, por fin quedaron en oscuridad

--Demonios—maldecía Rafa mientras se levantaba

--Esto va a doler…--dijo Don antes de recibir una patada en el caparazón que lo hizo caer de nuevo, Rafa se volvió rápidamente pero sólo golpeo a la nada

--Vamos, vamos—Miguel estaba sólo en la oscuridad cuando sintió una sombra detrás de él, golpeo sin pensar dos veces

--¡Auch!—gritó Leo

--Lo siento…--salió volando

--¡Hey!

--Pensé que eras Shredder—dijo la voz de Rafa, fue un segundo después que una cuarta sombra apreció y los golpeo a los tres dejándolos en el suelo

--¡Donatello!

--¿Qué? Yo no hice nada—alguien estaba detrás de él, no podían ser sus hermanos, tomó su bo con fuerza e intento golpear, pero su contrincante detuvo el ataque--¡AH!—ese líquido espeso y cálido resbaló por su costado izquierdo, hasta derramarse en el piso…un rodillazo en el estómago lo hizo caer

--Son débiles—se escuchó la voz de Shredder

--¿Dónde está?—preguntó Rafa incorporándose

--Tranquilo Rafael, no lo sabremos si peleamos como estamos peleando—dijo Leo

--¡No me digas que hacer!—se abalanzó contra él, Leo esquivó su ataque por milímetros

--Rafa, basta—dijo Miguel

--¿Tú también?

--Hay, tómalo con calma—dijo antes de esquivar el sai de su hermano.

Splinter seguía parado en medio de la oscuridad, dejó escapar un leve gruñido al ver a sus hijos pelear, Don estaba vendándose la herida, él podía ver claramente a Shredder, estaba en una pared recargado, estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, la silueta de Azu seguía en el mismo lugar

--Esto es el colmo—saltó y aterrizó en medio de la pelea--¡ya basta!—logró detenerlos—Shredder está jugando con ustedes, no lo ven están peleando entre ustedes, Donatello esta herido y ustedes están aquí peleando como niños ¡inmaduros! Vinimos hasta aquí para salvar a Azu, no dejen que sus sentimientos por ella los traicionen, son una familia y eso no va a cambiar…

--Que conmovedor—Splinter colocó su bastón a la altura de su hombro, la garra de Shredder chocó contra él

--¡Concéntrense de una buena vez!

--*--*--*--*--*--*--

Ja qué onda? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se me ocurrió la idea un día que se fue la luz en mi casa y dije por qué no, así que aquí esta

Manfariel


	17. Un ùnico adiòs

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**17**

**Un único adiós **

--Ya escucharon—dijo Leo

--De acuerdo—los tres cerraron los ojos, claramente escuchaban el batir de la pelea entre Splinter y Shredder, pero tenían que concentrarse con dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Don estaba sentado en el suelo, la hemorragia no cesaba, si esto seguía así iba a tener un fuerte desmayo

--Combates en las peleas de tus hijos—dijo Shredder

--Hay ocasiones en las que un padre tiene que ponerse en el lugar de sus hijos—Leo hacía su mayor esfuerzo por concentrarse, debía eliminar todos los ruidos externos, debía concentrarse, él ya había hecho esto antes ¿Qué pasaba? La imagen de Azu vino a su mente, eso pasaba…abrió los ojos lentamente, notó que la silueta de ella ya no estaba…pero, eso sólo quería decir una cosa, miró a su alrededor pero no encontró a la chica

--Vamos, vamos—murmuro para sí mismo

--¡Ah!—Shredder gritó

--Bien hecho Rafael—dijo Splinter

--Cawabunga—dijo Miguel antes de que el sonido de un golpe se escuchara

--Aquí acaba—Leo abrió los ojos sorprendido esa era la voz de Azu, miró a su alrededor, vio el sable de la chica refulgir en la oscuridad…pero la detuvieron. La risa de Shredder fue lo que comenzó a escucharse

--Esto no acaba aquí

--¡Ah!—la chica gritó y después un golpe seco

--¡Azu!—Leo fue el único que gritó—de acuerdo, no podrás ayudarla si no te concentras

--Todos ustedes son unos idiotas—golpes y más golpes se escuchaban a su alrededor

--Vamos Leonardo, tus hermanos te necesita, Don está herido y quien sabe que haya pasado con Azu— cerró los ojos fuertemente, entonces vino a él, como una luz podía ver en la oscuridad, su familia formaba un círculo alrededor de Shredder, se adelantó, lo pateo en el rostro, no falló, Shredder cayó al suelo, entonces apareció Azu con su sable desenfundado…no iba a…

--Esto termina aquí—todos esperaron el final trágico pero Azu clavo su sable en el hombro izquierdo de su contrincante, Shredder no grito ni nada, simplemente se quedó ahí mirándola, sorprendido—no seré una asesina cómo tú— miró a los demás—vámonos de aquí

--¿Don?—Miguel se había acercado a la silueta de su hermano—esta inconsciente

--Perdió mucha sangre—dijo Azu mientras examinaba a la tortuga—Hay que sacarlo de aquí—fue Miguel quien lo colocó sobre su caparazón

--Vamos—echaron a correr, lo más que sus fuerzas daban, Azu tropezó

--¿Estás bien?—preguntó Rafa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

--Si, se podría decir que no he comido lo suficiente

--Ven aquí—Rafa la cargo entre sus brazos

--No tienes que hacer eso…--pero la tortuga ya había empezado a correr, llegaron al Acorazado, un poco averiado, subieron en él

--Díganme que alguien trae las llaves—dijo Miguel mientras depositaba a Don en la parte trasera

--Yo las tengo—dijo Leo, ni siquiera preguntó, prendió el motor, dio la reversa y acelero a fondo

--A ver—Azu comenzó a esculcar en la bolsa de Don—aquí esta—dijo sacando una botella transparente de tapa azul

--¡Eso es alcohol!—gritó Miguel

--Cálmate, no te lo voy a poner a ti, Miguel necesito que me ayudes, necesito que le quites las vendas a Don para que pueda desinfectarle la herida—pasaron un bache que los hizo brincar

--Eh…no soy tu tortuga Azu, yo…

--Déjame a mí—dijo Rafa, se adelantó y le quitó la venda a su moribundo hermano, tanto Azu como Rafa reprimieron un grito, la herida en verdad era profunda, y estaba totalmente manchada de sangre

--Eso va a necesitar unas puntadas—decía la chica mientras limpiaba la herida, una vuelta brusca y el alcohol casi se derrama de no ser por Miguel

--¡Cuidado!—gritó Rafa

--¡Maneja tú entonces, el Pie nos viene siguiendo por si no lo saben!—salto Leo

--Tiene razón, nuestra principal prioridad es escapar del Pie—dijo Azu, y con la ayuda de Rafa, vendaron de nuevo a Don

--*--

Llegaron a la guarida, Rafa bajó a Don y lo dejo en el sofá, Azu buscó rápidamente una aguja y un hilo

--¿Dónde está el hilo?—preguntó desesperantemente

--Toma—Leo le dio un carrete, la chica desinfecto rápidamente la aguja e inserto el hilo

--Quítenle la venda—entre Leo y Rafa se la quitaron

--Espero que este demasiado inconsciente, sino esto le va a doler—Donatello no hizo ningún ademán de que le doliera, parecía que estuviera muerto, Azu hacía un derecho y un revés—alguien busque otra venda—fue Miguel quien se la trajo, lo vendaron y por fin acabaron. Se sentaron donde pudieron y un silencio aplastante reino durante horas.

Azu no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno, lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas. Rafael fue el primer en irse a su habitación, seguido de Leo, Miguel y finalmente Splinter. La chica se quedó ahí, las saladas gotas no paraban, sabía que tenía que hacer, lo sabía desde que había sido capturada por Shredder. Se levantó pesadamente

--No—fue la voz de Don la que la despisto

--¿Don?

--Fuego, no—era un susurro desesperado

--¡Don!—le tocó la frente—dios mío estás ardiendo en fiebre—corrió a la cocina, tomó el primer envase que vio y con sus poderes lo lleno de agua, mientras con sus manos buscaba un trapo, regresó a la sala. Bañó el trapo en el agua y comenzó a pasarlo alrededor del rostro de la tortuga

--*--

Estuvo dos horas bajando la fiebre, durante esas dos horas hubo un momento de desesperación, la fiebre estaba subiendo

--Donatello, por favor—y de nuevo las lágrimas nublaron la vista—esto es por mi culpa, Don, por favor, regresa a la realidad—y como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, la fiebre comenzó a bajar.

Cansada, dejó el envase y el trapo a un lado, no había tiempo que perder era ahora o seguir causando problemas. Se dirigió a su habitación tomó las cosas que le pertenecían y las guardó en una mochila, después tomó una hoja y un lápiz, escribió y dejó la nota en la mesa de la sala junto a Donatello. Echo una última mirada a aquel lugar en donde se había sentido en casa, donde realmente se había sentido acogida, se dirige a la entrada

--¿Los vas a dejar así?—la voz de Splinter a su espalda la detuvo, lo miró y las lágrimas volvieron a correr

--Entiéndeme Splinter, amo a los cuatro, pero sabes mejor que nadie que si me quedó sólo provocaré problemas y peleas. Lo sabes—la rata la miró penetrantemente

--Sólo recuerda que cuando vuelvas, aquí tienes un hogar—la chica corrió y lo abrazó, hundió su rostro en el hombro de la rata—ya, ya mi niña, todo está bien

--Perdón, de verdad perdón no quería causar estos problemas

--Causaste más bienes que problemas—se dieron un último abrazo antes de separarse

--Adiós

--Hasta luego

--*--

_Sé que estarán molestos, decepcionados o tristes por mi partida. Me fui porque me otorgaron mucho más, de lo que yo les pude dar, la guarida fue el único lugar que realmente pude llamar hogar en mucho tiempo…pero…los amo, a los cuatro, __puedo hacer muchas cosas, ustedes lo comprobaron. __No puedo elegir a uno, eso no me lo pueden pedir, no fui capaz de elegir a uno, y esa es la razón principal de mi partida, mejor ahora y no después._

_Los ama_

_Azu_

**FIN**

Ya lo acabe!!!! Por fin!! Pero eso no acaba aquí, no señor, voy a hacer otro fic que será la continuación de este, espero no decepecionarlos

Manfariel


End file.
